Donde se encuentra el corazón
by edemirekly
Summary: "Emily resopló y luego respiró hondo. Estaba agotada (...) La amaba más que a su vida, pero tenía que reconocer que probablemente aquello habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera contado con su padre. -¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo, Emily- se dijo a sí misma, -¿Ahora lo vas a buscar porque no eres capaz de hacer esto sola?."
1. Chapter 1

_Algunos habéis pedido una historia donde se pudiera ver mejor la faceta de Emily y Derek como padres. Realmente no sé muy bien aún hacia dónde va esta historia, pero os dejó un primer capítulo._

_Ya me diréis si os gusta. Gracias!._

**Capitulo 1**

Emily levantó el termómetro hasta la altura de sus ojos, y suspiró con resignación.

\- Está bien, Maisie… Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre…

No era demasiada, pero sí la suficiente como para que decidiera cancelar sus planes para aquella noche. Miró a la pequeña con ternura que, acostada en su cuna, parecía absolutamente enfrascada en su mordedor

\- ¿Te está saliendo otro diente?...- Le preguntó como si realmente esperara que se lo confirmara, pero con sólo ocho meses, difícilmente podría hacerlo- Sí… Supongo que es exactamente eso…

A pesar de la fiebre, la niña le ofreció su mejor sonrisa. Emily sonrió a su vez. Era imposible no hacerlo. Tenía aquella preciosa carita que conseguía iluminar todo a su alrededor.

\- Me parece que vamos a tener que posponer la reunión...- Añadió en su monólogo.

Como si la hubiera oído, Maisie emitió un par de balbuceos. Sin apartar la vista de ella, Emily buscó el teléfono del servicio de niñeras para cancelarlo. Una vez hecho ésto, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla hasta encontrar el de García. Sabía que se iba a llevar una decepción, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Rápidamente ideó una excusa para faltar a la reunión de bienvenida, sin tener que revelar nada sobre la existencia de la niña. No quería contárselo por teléfono.

No después de tanto tiempo.

La voz cantarina de la rubia, sonó al otro lado de la línea. Emily no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, especialmente por tener que mentirle. Esperaba que en un par de días a lo sumo, Maisie estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para presentársela al equipo.

Pero primero tenía que hablar con Derek.

\- Lo siento Pen...- Se lamentó- Tendremos que dejar la reunión por hoy… Tal vez mañana pueda, te avisaré…

\- ¡Oh, Emily!… ¡No puedes hacernos esto!- Exclamó, tan decepcionada como suponía- Están todos deseando verte… Estábamos esperándote… ¿Qué ha pasado?.

Emily miró a su alrededor, tratando de inventar algo efectivo.

\- Tengo una avería en una tubería del baño- Mintió.

\- Pero Derek puede arreglarlo….- Le propuso García- Seguro que estará encantado… Y luego puede traerte hasta aquí en su coche.

Emily agrandó sus ojos, horrorizada con la idea. ¿Derek?. ¿En serio?. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso aquella noche al menos. Apenas hacía un par de días que había llegado a Estados Unidos, y aunque el motivo de su viaje había sido precisamente hablar con él, ahora se sentía como una absoluta cobarde.

\- No es necesario… En realidad, mi vecino la ha arreglado ya….Pero el baño está inundado y no quiero que se filtre el agua al piso de abajo….

\- ¡Qué mal!- Protestó García- Debí decirle a Morgan que le echara un vistazo a la fontanería antes de que volvieras…

Emily se echó a reír.

\- No te preocupes… Era imposible saberlo. El apartamento lleva meses cerrado, y no tenéis por qué encargaros de él…

Finalmente, la rubia pareció desistir, y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Emily volvió a centrarse de nuevo en Maisie. Rebuscó en el neceser que guardaba en su equipaje, hasta que dio con el paracetamol. Midió la dosis, y volvió a la habitación. La niña seguía entusiasmada con su mordedor, chupeteándolo como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Cuando Emily se lo retiró, torció los labios en lo que estaba a punto de ser un estallido de lágrimas.

\- Shhhh...Ahora te lo devuelvo- La calmó- Pero tienes que tomarte esto…

Después de suministrarle el medicamento, volvió a entregarle el mordedor, y la sonrisa volvió a la cara de su hija.

\- Bien… ¿Qué te parece si me doy una ducha y luego tu y yo cenamos juntas?...- Le propuso con un guiño. Se estaba preparando para una noche ajetreada. Maisie no parecía tener intención de querer irse a dormir.

Haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba, en el último momento envió un mensaje de texto a Derek pidiéndole que viniera a su apartamento a primera hora de la mañana.

Se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Pero ya estaba hecho. Ni siquiera esperó para ver si respondía.

Emily se duchó, cerrando el grifo de vez en cuando para comprobar si Maisie seguía tranquila. Desde que se había convertido en madre, y estando sola, era una costumbre más entre todas las costumbres nuevas que había adquirido. Como comer con ella en brazos, o mirarla de reojo cada vez que la dejaba gateando por la casa.

Había comenzado a hacerlo hacía casi un mes, y desde entonces no había parado. A Emily no le sorprendía lo más mínimo que no pudiera quedarse quieta, teniendo en cuenta sus genes.

Volvió a la habitación, y tan pronto lo hizo, Maisie comenzó a llorar. Emily tenía la sensación de que a veces esperaba a verla para hacerlo. En cualquier caso, siempre resultaba efectivo. Se asomó a la cuna y se dio cuenta de que el mordedor se había colado por un lado del colchón. Lo cogió y se lo ofreció, pero esta vez Maisie lo lanzó fuera de la cuna.

\- Mairead...- Utilizó su nombre sin diminutivo, a modo de advertencia- Ya hemos hablado sobre tirar las cosas….- La reprendió con suavidad.

Esa era otra de sus nuevas costumbres: Recoger todo lo que tiraba. Desde que había descubierto la gravedad, parecía que la niña disfrutaba muchísimo poniéndola a prueba.

Lo único que consiguió fue que comenzara a llorar.

Emily resopló y luego respiró hondo. Estaba agotada. Cuidar sola a una niña tan movida como Maisie no había sido tarea fácil. La amaba más que a su vida, pero tenía que reconocer que probablemente aquello habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera contado con su padre.

"¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo, Emily", se dijo a sí misma, "¿Ahora lo vas a buscar porque no eres capaz de hacer esto sola?.

Desde luego, eso la hacía sentir aún más miserable.

Por supuesto, no era la única razón. Sabía que tenía que habérselo contado desde antes de que naciera, pero las cosas se habían ido complicando más de lo que hubiera deseado, y finalmente no había tenido valor para irrumpir en su vida y cambiarla por completo.

Cogió a la niña en brazos, y se dirigió a la sala. Había una mantita de juegos en el suelo, aunque sabía que duraría allí aproximadamente treinta segundos.

\- Te dejaré gatear mientras te preparo el biberón, pero prométeme que no correrás los cien metros lisos...- Le advirtió alzando una ceja.

A veces la sorprendía la velocidad que podía llegar a alcanzar a gatas.

La dejó en el suelo, y Maisie sonrió de oreja a oreja. Emily tuvo que contener la risa para no perder la poca autoridad que tenía sobre ella.

Fue a la cocina, siempre comprobando de vez en cuando que Maisie se movía en zona segura. Desde allí podía ver cómo recorría la sala disfrutando de su pequeño momento de libertad. Puso agua en un recipiente de cristal y lo calentó en el microondas. Cuando sonó el timbre, lo sacó y lo pasó al biberón. Midió la leche, y lo agitó. Luego lo comprobó con la muñeca. Estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Ya tenía la suficiente experiencia preparando biberones como para hacerlo a la primera.

De nuevo miró hacia el salón. Su corazón dio un vuelco absurdo cuando no la vio. Evidentemente tenía que haberse escondido detrás del sillón, aún así, siempre se asustaba cuando la perdía dos segundos de vista.

Con el biberón en la mano, se dirigió allí. Sonrió al ver que efectivamente estaba allí escondida. Pero antes de cogerla en brazos, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

\- ¿Quién será ahora?- Le preguntó a la pequeña- Espérame aquí.

Maisie la miró feliz. Había encontrado su chupete favorito Dios sabía dónde, y ahora lo tenía en la boca. Emily entornó los ojos, prefiriendo no pensar en dónde podría haber estado ese chupete.

Aún sosteniendo el biberón, se acercó a la puerta y se inclinó sobre la mirilla.

\- Oh… Dios...- Jadeó al ver a Penélope detrás de la puerta.

Pero no había forma de que escapara de aquello. Parecía que la tía Penélope sería la primera en enterarse.

Miró un momento hacia Maisie, pero ésta había vuelto a esconderse. Luego abrió la puerta.

Se quedó petrificada cuando detrás de Penélope, a modo de sorpresa, hizo su aparición el resto del equipo.

\- Estáis aquí...- Jadeó nuevamente cuando consiguió recuperar el habla

\- ¡Claro que estamos aquí!- Exclamó la rubia al tiempo que le daba un abrazo de oso- Vinimos a ayudarte a limpiar.

¿A limpiar? ¡¿Qué demonios?!. Por supuesto… Su falsa tubería rota.

Esperó el mismo recibimiento del resto, pero todos parecían haberse quedado petrificados, mirándola boquiabiertos. Frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- ¿Ahora cenas en biberón?...- Le hizo notar Rossi señalando al mismo.

Emily bajó la vista hacia éste.

\- Oh!...- Exclamó- Yo...Esto...- Siguió balbuceando de forma incomprensible durante un rato- No es para mí…

\- Ya lo suponemos...- Le dijo J.J. con curiosidad- ¿Podemos pasar?.- Preguntó asomándose un poco hacia el interior del salón.

\- Claro...- Dijo ella apartándose finalmente de la puerta.

Ahora sí, los abrazos se sucedieron. Más breves de lo que habían sido en circunstancias normales, incluso por parte de Morgan. Se le hizo especialmente extraña su cercanía, dada la situación. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que todos estaban perfilando su apartamento. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? No era solo el revelador biberón que sostenía en su mano. El suelo estaba lleno de juguetes, la mantita de juegos de Maisie estaba en medio de la sala, y todo estaba hecho un completo desorden.

\- Emily… ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó García tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Deduzco que no tiene nada que ver con las tuberías- Añadió Reid.

Y en ese momento, como si hubiera estado esperando su momento estelar, Maisie decidió correr finalmente los cien metros lisos. Salió disparada gateando desde el sillón directamente hacia donde estaba su madre, con una sonrisa brillante en la cara.

Emily bajó la vista al suelo, y la capturó justo cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra sus pies, alzándola en brazos. Por regla general, cuando Maisie alcanzaba esa velocidad, solía parar bruscamente contra algún objeto de la casa.

-Oh...Ma petite...- Se dirigió a ella cariñosamente en francés, mientras la sostenía en brazos- Où pensez-vous aller?... Eres muy joven para salir sola de casa...

Aunque sólo le respondió con balbuceos incomprensibles, estiró la mano dejándole claro que su objetivo era el biberón. Emily lo levantó en alto, burlándose un poco de ella.

\- Así que quieres esto, ¿Verdad?… ¿Lo quieres?. Creo recordar que te dije que no corrieras por la sala...

Un pequeño bufido infantil de protesta salió de su boca. Emily finalmente sonrió y se lo entregó, cediendo ante su insistencia.

La niña agarró el biberón con ambas manos y se lo metió en la boca, succionando con fruición, absolutamente feliz.

Cuando Emily finalmente alzó los ojos hacia sus ex compañeros de equipo se encontró con sus expresiones totalmente atónitas. Cruzó una mirada culpable con Derek, quien observaba alternativamente a la niña y a ella conmocionado por su descubrimiento. Sólo con ver sus ojos, sabía que ya había hecho la deducción correcta.

\- Supongo que no la has secuestrado- Dijo finalmente Hotch frunciendo el ceño. Dio un paso y se acercó a la pequeña, acariciando su mejilla. Ésta ni se inmutó, tan abstraída como estaba con su biberón.

\- No...Es sólo mía...- Admitió ella en voz baja, recalcando el "sólo".

Sintió los ojos acusadores de Derek de nuevo, directamente sobre ella. ¿Cómo no iba a asumir que era suya?. El tono ligeramente tostado de la piel de la pequeña delataba que su padre definitivamente no era quien habrían supuesto si no la hubieran visto.

\- Ya...- Añadió Rossi con astucia- No parece que Liam haya tenido demasiado que ver con esto…

Liam, el irlandés con aspecto de irlandés, que había conocido en un pub Irlandés de Londres. No, definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con ella.

\- Liam y yo rompimos...- Les informó escuetamente.

Omitió decirles que lo había hecho justo el día en que había nacido Maisie. Hasta ese momento, la duda había estado ahí. Pero el cabello rizado y la tez morena – menos que la de su padre, más que la de su madre- del bebé, había disipado cualquier mínima incertidumbre al respecto.

Y a pesar de que Liam había estado durante meses diciendo que no le importaría si él no fuera finalmente el padre, resultó que sí le importó.

En realidad, no hacía falta confesarles la razón de su ruptura. Claramente, dicha razón se encontraba disfrutando de su cena entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Queréis tomar algo?- Les ofreció con nerviosismo. La situación no podía ser más surrealista. Era evidente que estaban en shock, y era aún más evidente que Morgan estaba atando más cabos de los que habría deseado.

Y además, no parecía especialmente feliz.

Los hizo pasar al salón, y se distribuyeron entre los sillones y algunas sillas tomadas prestadas de la mesa de comedor.

\- ¿Puedes sujetar a Maisie?- Le pidió a J.J.

J.J. le enseñó las palmas de las manos para recibirla, y Maisie inmediatamente extendió sus brazos hacia ella, sin soltar el biberón. Cuando estuvo en brazos de J.J., volvió a centrarse en tomarse el contenido del mismo.

\- Es preciosa, Emily...- Dijo J.J., haciéndole una carantoña a la niña.

Superada la impresión inicial, todos se acercaron a la pequeña para saludarla como era debido. Emily aprovechó para ir a la cocina a buscar unas copas y algo de alcohol. Especialmente ella lo necesitaba aquella noche.

Derek, dejó al grupo de perfiladores, y se acercó a ella.

\- Debiste habérmelo dicho...- Le recriminó en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención del resto. Pero en realidad, todos parecían demasiado absortos en la pequeña novedad que Emily había traído consigo desde Londres.

Emily dejó sobre la barra la botella de vino que acababa de sacar de un estante.

Exhaló un profundo suspiró y se volvió hacia él. Morgan estaba apoyado en la barra, tan cerca de ella que podía notar su aliento.

\- Lo siento… Mi vida ha sido un poco caótica desde hace unos meses…

Derek jadeó con incredulidad.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?. ¿En serio, Emily?.

Emily comprobó de reojo que el equipo seguía sin prestarles demasiada atención. Ese era el efecto Maisie, sin duda. Era capaz de acaparar todo el interés, con sólo un balbuceo.

\- He venido porque quería que la conocieras… Si te sirve de algo… Nunca pretendí mantenerte al margen…

Derek abrió la boca, aún más atónito.

\- ¡Qué suerte tengo…! - Exclamó con sarcasmo- Sólo has tardado… ¿Cuánto?...- Se volvió hacia la pequeña un momento, e hizo un rápido cálculo mental- ¿Ocho meses?…

\- Ocho meses y medio...- Le corrigió ella como si de repente aquello fuera tremendamente importante.

\- Ocho meses y medio...- Repitió él conteniendo su propio enfado.

Emily se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo responder a sus acusaciones. Podía entender perfectamente que estuviera enojado con ella, pero él no tenía ni idea de lo duro que había sido para ella pasar por todo aquello sola.

-¡Chicos… ¿Necesitáis ayuda con esas copas?!- Exclamó Rossi desde el salón.

Instintivamente, Emily y Derek dieron un paso atrás, separándose.

\- Será mejor que vayamos… Podemos hablar a solas en otro momento…- Lo instó con preocupación. No tenía intención de exponerse más delante de sus amigos, máxime cuando el color de la piel de su hija resultaba tan delatador. ¿Cuánto tardarían en interpretar sus microexpresiones? - Por favor...- Terminó en un ruego.

Derek asintió. Tenía razón. Y más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que más deseaba era conocer a su hija. Lo recorrió un estremecimiento con sólo pensar en ello. De pronto parecía que el mundo había comenzado a temblar bajo sus pies.

Suspiró.

\- Está bien- Cogió algunas de las copas de las que Emily había dejado en la barra- Pero Emily… Esto no quedará aquí- Le advirtió antes de reunirse con el resto del equipo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

\- ¿Y cómo te adaptas a la experiencia de ser madre?- Preguntó Rossi.

Había estado estudiando la interacción entre Emily y la niña. No podía negar que resultaba extrañamente natural.

\- No voy a decir que ha sido fácil- Admitió Emily - Pero no la cambiaría por nada… -Miró hacia la niña durante un segundo, ahora en brazos de Reid, y sonrió – Maisie es increíble… No podría explicarlo con palabras...- Añadió con amor.

El resto del equipo se intercambiaron expresiones cómplices.

\- Se te ve feliz, en realidad...- Señaló Hotch.

\- Sí… Aún estoy haciéndome a la idea de que te hayas convertido en madre..- Continuó J.J.- Ha sido un shock, desde luego... Pero nunca tuve dudas de que algún día serías una gran madre. Siempre se te dieron bien los niños.

Emily se ruborizó por un momento. Ninguno de sus amigos había escatimado en muestras de cariño y cumplidos hacia la niña y hacia ella. Ninguno, a excepción de Derek, que permanecía prácticamente en silencio, observando cada detalle de la pequeña, como si aún no acabara de asimilar su intervención en todo aquel asunto.

"_Por Dios, Derek, disimula un poco", _pensó ella con nerviosismo cuando notó cómo Reid lo observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quieres cogerla?- Le propuso éste de forma repentina. Derek era el único que no lo había hecho hasta el momento.

Morgan abrió los ojos, en un cruce de miradas con Emily. Si los demás no hubieran estado tan pendientes de Maisie, se habrían dado cuenta de cómo ambos contenían el aliento.

Reid se acercó a Morgan antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar, y se la entregó. Cuando Maisie, alzó sus manitas hacia él, Derek no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por un momento temió que comenzara a llorar, pero Maisie simplemente se quedó sentada en su regazo, totalmente a gusto. Su biberón había sido sustituido por otro de los mordedores de los muchos que Emily tenía repartidos por la casa.

Derek contempló a su hija totalmente perplejo. Tomó sus deditos entre los suyos, mientras Maisie comenzaba a emitir pequeños balbuceos ininteligibles.

No podía creer que aquella preciosa niña, fuera realmente suya.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Emily, con el desconcierto reflejado en la cara y ella sonrió levemente en un gesto de comprensión.

\- Ey, chiquitina...- Le habló Derek con suavidad- Te gusta que te cojan en brazos, ¿verdad?…

Como para confirmárselo, reposó su carita en el pecho de Derek. Éste le acarició el rostro con delicadeza. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su piel estaba extrañamente caliente.

Emily notó que mantenía su mano allí más tiempo del necesario, y luego en su frente.

La miró con preocupación.

\- Creo que tiene fiebre…

Emily estrechó sus ojos sobre la pequeña, y se levantó de su asiento. Comprobó por ella misma la temperatura y luego estudió su cara. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas, y sus ojos aguados.

\- Sí… Eso parece- Le confirmó tomándola en brazos. La niña se dejó caer ahora sobre su hombro, somnolienta- Aunque le di paracetamol antes de que llegarais… A veces le da fiebre cuando le salen los dientes…

La observó con inquietud. Aún era demasiado pronto para repetirle la dosis. Le dirigió una expresión de disculpa a sus amigos.

\- Lo siento, chicos… Tengo que encargarme de ella- Se excusó, al tiempo que pensaba en la noche de insomnio que le quedaba por delante- Quedaremos cuando se encuentre mejor.

Por supuesto, todos entendían la situación, así que con un abrazo, se fueron despidiendo ofreciéndole su ayuda si lo necesitaba. Emily lo agradecía de corazón, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerse cargo de Maisie por sí sola. El último en salir del apartamento fue Derek, que no parecía nada tranquilo con la idea de dejarla allí.

Y de nuevo, se encontraron ella y Maisie solas, como lo habían estado durante todo aquel tiempo.

\- Bien, cariño… Veamos si podemos bajarte esa fiebre…

La opción que le quedaba cuando no podía darle medicación, era bañarla. Con ella en brazos, se dirigió al dormitorio y la dejó en la cuna mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para hacerlo.. Sólo para asegurarse, le tomó la temperatura nuevamente, esta vez con el termómetro. Abrió los ojos conteniendo la respiración. Tenía casi 39 de fiebre.

"_Demasiado para un diente"- _Pensó para sí misma_._

_\- _Tal vez estés incubando algo...- Le dijo en voz baja.

Maisie, de hecho, cada vez parecía más incómoda, así que no perdió más tiempo, y la desvistió. La llevó hasta el baño, y la sentó en la bañera, rezando para que sirviera para bajarle la fiebre.

Unos minutos después, la volvió a dejar en la cuna, vestida con un pijama ligero y arropada en su mantita preferida. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Aún faltaban horas para poder darle nuevamente paracetamol. Tendría que alternárselo con una dosis de ibuprofeno, para no esperar tanto tiempo, pero aún así, le quedaba más de una hora para ello.

En ese momento, Maisie gimió y empezó a lloriquear. Cuando Emily fue a cogerla para consolarla, comenzó a vomitar la cena, manchando las sábanas de la cuna y su ropa en el proceso.

\- Oh, Dios...Maisie...- Susurró ella con inquietud- Creo que has pillado una gastroentiris.

No era extraño. Maisie tenía la mala costumbre de meterse a la boca cualquier cosa que encontrara. Ya había pasado por otra gastroenteritis hacía un par de meses.

Valoró llevarla al médico en ese momento, pero ya sabía que le recetaría suero, mucho líquido, y alimentación blanda. Tenía todo lo necesario en casa para tratarla. Esperaría al día siguiente, y si empeoraba, la llevaría la hospital.

Con ella en brazos, se dirigió hacia la cómoda y sacó un pijama nuevo, que dejó sobre la cama. Volvió a la cuna y, hábilmente tiró de las sábanas, dejándolas en el suelo, con la intención de meterlas luego en la lavadora. De regreso a la cama, la recostó, y comenzó a desabotonarle el pijama.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- ¿En serio?- Resopló Emily. Miró hacia la cuna, ahora únicamente con el colchón descubierto. No podía dejarla allí y arriesgarse a que vomitara otra vez. Y dejarla en el suelo gateando definitivamente no era una opción; así que tomó a la niña otra vez en brazos, y salió a la sala. Se encaminó a la puerta, y comprobó por la mirilla antes de abrir.

Jadeó al reconocer a Morgan al otro lado. Tenía que haber imaginado que no se resignaría a marcharse sabiendo que Maisie estaba enferma.

En cualquier caso, no podía dejarlo ahí fuera, así que simplemente abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su voz sonó más ansiosa de lo que había pretendido pero en realidad no era por él. Sólo estaba nerviosa por la niña.

Los ojos de Derek se centraron en la pequeña. Su pijama estaba manchado de restos de leche.

\- ¿Ha vomitado?- Le preguntó en lugar de contestarle.

Sin esperar a que ella lo invitara, adelantó unos pasos y entró en la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Emily abrió la boca sorprendida, y suspiró con resignación.

\- Pensé que la fiebre era por los dientes, pero creo que ha pillado una gastroenteritis- Le informó escuetamente- Iba a cambiarla…

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos. La situación resultaba sumamente extraña para ambos. Tenían muchas cosas que resolver entre ellos, no cabía duda, pero en aquel momento, Derek fue incapaz de recriminarle absolutamente nada. Había estado tan pendiente de sí mismo, de su propio enfado, que no se había percatado de lo agotada que parecía Emily.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?...- Aunque su ofrecimiento lo había realizado a modo de pregunta, en realidad, Emily sabía a ciencia cierta que no tenía ninguna intención de irse de allí.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos durante un instante, tratando de asimilar que a partir de ahora, tendría que contar con él. No podía irrumpir en su vida, revelarle que se había convertido en padre, y luego apartarlo.

\- Sí, por favor...- Aceptó ella con gesto cansado- Tengo que cambiarle la ropa y las sábanas de la cuna.

Juntos volvieron al dormitorio. A pesar de querer ayudar, Derek parecía un poco perdido en todo aquel asunto, así que se dejó guiar por ella. Emily dejó a Maisie en la cama y le quitó el pijama, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek.

Rápidamente, lo sustituyó por el que había dejado sobre la cama.

Se volvió hacia la cuna y luego hacia Derek.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte con ella un momento mientras busco las sábanas?..- Le pidió.

Derek se sentó junto a la niña, que ahora parecía haber perdido toda su energía. Sintió que su corazón se rompía un poquito al verla tan débil.

\- Es sólo fiebre...No te preocupes...- Le dijo Emily con voz calmada, aunque ella misma estaba tan inquieta como él.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre la pequeña..

\- Parece tan… vulnerable…

Emily sonrió.

\- Sí… Es extraño verla así cuando normalmente es tan risueña…

Se dirigió al armario y sacó un juego de sábanas nuevo, que colocó en la cuna. Afortunadamente su mantita no había sufrido daños. Con un gesto, le indicó a Derek que la acercara a la cuna. Derek la tomó en brazos con delicadeza, y la dejó en su interior. Emily le colocó la mantita por encima, esperando que no volviera a vomitar.

\- ¿No necesita medicación?.- Le preguntó Derek con interés, sin apartar los ojos de su hija..

\- Falta un poco aún para el antitérmico...- Luego suspiró- Derek, gracias por venir, pero no tienes que quedarte...Puedo encargarme sola.

Aquello sonó un poco peor de lo que pretendía. Notó enseguida la decepción en el rostro de Derek y se preparó para algún tipo de recriminación.

Sin embargo no la hubo.

\- Sé que puedes...- Admitió él con voz calmada- Pero me quedaré igualmente si no te importa. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Te ves cansada. Yo me quedaré vigilándola.

Emily no supo qué contestar a aquel ofrecimiento. No, después de cómo había reaccionado al enterarse de su paternidad.

\- No creo que pueda dormir en realidad...- Le confesó con una sonrisa.

Derek asintió. Emily podía ver la frustración en su rostro. Estaba intentando ser parte de la vida de Maisie, y ella no hacía más que ponerle obstáculos.

\- Pero puedo recostarme… Creo que me vendrá bien cerrar los ojos un rato…

Notó el cambio inmediato en la expresión de Derek. ¿Alivio?. No encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirla, pero sin duda, parecía menos enojado.

\- ¿A qué hora le toca la medicación?…

Emily se dirigió al baño, y al momento volvió con el medicamento de Maisie. Luego cogió un bolígrafo de su mesita de noche, y escribió la hora y la dosis en la caja.

\- Si estoy dormida cuando le toque, esta es la dosis que le corresponde- Le informó mostrándole la caja- Pero seguro que estaré despierta… No te preocupes...- Añadió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Derek tiró con suavidad de la cuna hasta los pies de la cama, y se sentó en el borde de ésta. Emily lo observó con diversión.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado?.

Morgan la contempló en silencio antes de contestar.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que tú lo has hecho en más de una ocasión...- Se limitó a señalarle.

Emily se tuvo que morder la lengua. Ni siquiera podía recordar la de veces que había pasado la noche en vela junto a la cuna de Maisie.

\- Anda… Descansa un poco… Lo tengo todo controlado...- Le aseguró él, con sus ojos fijos en la niña que parecía haberse dormido.

Emily se rindió finalmente. Cogió un pijama del armario, y se cambió en el baño, lo que era algo bastante absurdo, teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Luego volvió al dormitorio, y se metió en la cama. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos con relativa tranquilidad.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta al despertar, es de que entraba luz por la ventana. ¿Realmente había dormido toda la noche? No podía creerlo. No lo había hecho desde que Maisie había nacido.

Lo segundo que notó, fue que ni Derek ni Maisie estaban en el dormitorio. Como siempre le ocurría cuando la perdía de vista, tuvo que contar hasta tres para que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad.

Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a la sala. Abrió la boca totalmente atónita cuando vio a Derek en el sofá, con Maisie profundamente dormida sobre él.

\- Se despertó de madrugada un poco molesta… Vomitó otra vez, y la cambié…- Le explicó en voz baja. Fue cuando Emily se dio cuenta de que efectivamente tenía otro pijama puesto- Perdona si revolví un poco el cajón de la ropa, no sabía muy bien donde guardabas sus pijamas...- Se disculpó.

Emily no daba crédito. ¿Se había encargado de todo él sólo?.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Le preguntó, aunque en su voz no había ni el más mínimo reproche, más bien algo de culpa- No me habría molestado si lo hubieras hecho… Debió ser bastante caótico para ti…

\- Un poco… Pero preferí dejarte descansar… Parecía que no habías dormido en meses.

Emily sonrió para sí misma e hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Eso es porque no he dormido en meses...- Le confirmó encogiéndose de hombros, ante la expresión perpleja de Morgan.

Luego tocó con suavidad la frente de Maisie. Ya no estaba caliente.

\- ¿Le diste la medicación?

\- Sí… Creo que ya no tiene fiebre… Pero estaba gimoteando un poco después de vomitar, y me la traje a la sala para no despertarte… Al final se durmió.

Emily sonrió ampliamente.

\- Se despertará con un hambre voraz- Rió ella alzando una ceja, luego contempló a la extraña pareja que había ocupado su sofá- Debe ser muy incómodo quedarte en esa posición durante horas…

Pero Derek no parecía en absoluto preocupado al respecto.

\- No me cansaría de mirarla...- Susurró, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña- Es absolutamente perfecta…

El amor que demostraba hacia su hija, sin apenas conocerla, la conmovió más de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Se sentía aún peor por habérselo ocultado durante tanto tiempo, por haberle privado de verla crecer durante todos aquellos meses.

\- Lo siento mucho, Derek...- Dijo al fin tratando de contener la humedad en sus ojos- Debí decírtelo mucho antes… No tenía derecho a hacerte ésto…

Esperaba en el fondo de su corazón, que él la perdonara, pero sólo con ver su expresión, supo que no sería aquel día.

\- No, no tenías derecho...- Le reprochó. A pesar de que lo había dicho en voz baja para no despertar a Maisie, Emily no pudo ignorar la frialdad en su voz.- Pero ya hablaremos de ello… Cuando _nuestra_ hija esté recuperada.

¿Y cómo no poder relacionar la forma en que había recalcado la palabra "nuestra", con el momento en que ella misma le había dicho al equipo que la niña era "solo suya"?. Emily sintió que su corazón se rompía en dos. Estaba claro que Derek no había dudado ni un momento en responsabilizarse de la niña. Se le veía feliz junto a ella.

Pero su propia relación con él, era algo muy distinto. ¿Serían capaces de recuperar al menos la amistad que había entre ellos?.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, muchas gracias por leer. En este capítulo os dejo un pequeño flash back sólo para explicar algunas cosas de cómo han llegado hasta este punto, pero no creo que vuelva a ir hacia atrás_

**Capítulo 3**

Salvada por la campana.

O más concretamente por el timbre de su móvil. Emily, regresó al dormitorio y después de comprobar el identificador de llamada, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla.

\- ¿Pen?- Preguntó con nerviosismo.

Aunque esta vez no era por Maisie, sino por su "casi" discusión con Derek.

\- Lo siento… ¿Te desperté?- Se disculpó rápidamente García.

Emily se frotó la frente con la mano, tratando de calmarse.

\- No… Estaba despierta… ¿Qué ocurre?.

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Emily se maldijo a sí misma por no controlar mejor su tono de voz.

\- Sólo quería saber cómo estaba Maisie.

"_Por supuesto" _Pensó Emily. Era evidente que todos estarían preocupados. Por un momento había olvidado lo que sentía al ser parte de aquella familia.

\- Perdona… Ha sido una noche larga-. Se excusó suavizando el tono- Está bien. Parece que sólo fue algo momentáneo… Con los niños nunca se sabe...- Continuó, forzando una sonrisa- Tal vez podamos quedar esta tarde, si no surge ningún caso...- Le propuso casi de inmediato.

De nuevo silencio.

\- Emily… ¿Va todo bien?.

Emily percibió la inquietud detrás de su pregunta. ¿Desde cuando García se había vuelto tan buena perfilando?.

\- Sí…Claro… Sólo estoy cansada… ¿Quieres preguntarle al resto para ver qué les parece?.

Escuchó algunas voces de fondo, que sin duda pertenecían a alguno de los otros agentes. Estaba bastante segura de que al menos J.J. y Reid estaban con ella. Emily sonrió para sus adentros.

\- ¡Aquí todos están deseando ver de nuevo a esa pequeña cosita!- Exclamó entusiasmada García. Luego hizo una pausa- Sólo me falta Derek… Aún no ha llegado…

Emily contuvo el aliento ante la mención de Derek. Casi podía visualizar a García escudriñando a su alrededor, tratando de localizarlo. Tuvo que agradecer que no pudieran verla en aquel momento. Prácticamente se había quedado paralizada con sus ojos fijos en la puerta del dormitorio.

Tragó en seco.

\- Bueno.. Pregúntale cuando llegue y luego me llamas...- Dijo finalmente.

Se despidieron amigablemente, y Emily volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche.

De nuevo se dirigió al salón, sin saber cómo continuar a partir de ahora. Por su mente pasaron como si fueran flashes, las imágenes del día en que toda su vida cambió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Alrededor de un año y medio antes. Londres.**_

_Se despertó con la luz de la mañana a través de la ventana. No tardó demasiado en recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ni siquiera tenía la excusa de haber bebido. Todo había ocurrido con absoluta naturalidad, desde el momento en que Emily había abierto la puerta de su apartamento y se había encontrado a Morgan al otro lado del umbral._

_¿A quien quería engañar? Ambos sabían de antemano cómo acabaría aquella visita sorpresa. El tiempo en que habían estado distanciados desde que ella se había mudado a Londres había difuminado los límites entre ellos. Aquel día, además, ella necesitaba algo de consuelo, y él no había dudado en ofrecérselo._

_Estaba bastante segura de que el resto del equipo no compartiría su punto de vista. Pero, ¿Qué importaba?, al fin y al cabo ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Y ninguno de ellos sabría nunca que él había cogido un vuelo a Londres, como si sólo se tratara de recorrer unos pocos kilómetros, por una sola razón._

_Y la razón era ella. Únicamente ella._

_A pesar de la distancia, se llamaban asiduamente. Emily tenía que reconocer que hablaba más a menudo con él que con cualquier otro miembro del equipo, y Derek ocultaba deliberadamente que la llamaba varias veces por semana. Convencerse de que sólo era preocupación por su bienestar, fue relativamente fácil para Derek. No lo fue tanto cuando durante su estancia en Londres con motivo de las Olimpiadas, Emily le presentó a él y a García, a Liam, el hombre con el que había comenzado a salir hacía sólo unas semanas._

_Sin embargo, le aseguró que se alegraba por ella. Y en realidad, así era. Emily se merecía tener a alguien a su lado que la hiciera feliz. Habría sido egoísta desearle lo contrario. Él jamás le habría podido dar la estabilidad que ella necesitaba._

_Y aún así, a veces se sentía profundamente egoísta._

_Pero luego, recibió aquella llamada a horas intempestivas. Enseguida notó en su voz que algo no iba bien. Desde luego, había bebido más de lo aconsejable, de lo contrario nunca habría permitido mostrarse débil ante él. Comenzó a hablarle de que era incapaz de encontrar a alguien digno de confianza, de que tal vez ni siquiera se lo merecía y, la gota que lo hizo tomar un vuelo hasta Londres, que echaba de menos el apoyo que le daba en sus peores momentos. Podía darse cuenta de que además, estaba llorando, aunque ella insistiera en negarlo una y otra vez._

_Y de alguna manera, habían terminado compartiendo algo más que la cama._

_Emily se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con sus ojos fijos en ella. Ambos con la misma expresión desconcertada en sus rostros._

_Por unos segundos se planteó seriamente qué debía decirse en una situación como aquella. ¿Qué se le decía a un amigo cuando habías traspasado los límites de la amistad?._

_\- Hola...- Lo saludó Emily torpemente._

_Se maldijo por el rubor que notó inmediatamente en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, su momento de vergüenza hizo sonreír a Derek._

_\- Resulta verdaderamente raro verte sonrojar...- Le dijo alzando una ceja._

_Ambos estaban acostados, uno junto al otro, frente a frente._

_\- Eso es porque no tengo costumbre de practicar sexo con mis compañeros de trabajo...- Le replicó ella imitando su gesto._

_Derek la estudió con detenimiento._

_\- ¿Te arrepientes?._

_Emily suspiró, y agarrando el borde de la sábana para ocultar su desnudez, se sentó en la cama. Derek se incorporó a su vez, sabiendo que era el momento de tener "la conversación"._

_\- No...- Respondió Emily con un gesto de negación-. Pero me siento un poco culpable de que hayas venido hasta Londres sólo por una llamada...- Añadió mordiéndose el labio._

_Aquel comentario provocó que Derek ampliara sus ojos sobre ella._

_\- Espero que no te hayas acostado conmigo sólo porque te sentías culpable...- Le señaló con diversión._

_\- ¡Oh, no!- Exclamó apresurándose a sacarlo de su error.- Quise decir…_

_\- Sé lo que quisiste decir...- La interrumpió él haciéndole un guiño- Sólo bromeaba._

_De inmediato notó el alivio en el rostro de Emily. Derek se inclinó sobre ella, y le acarició la mejilla antes de besarla en los labios._

_Ahora, a la luz del día, aquel gesto no resultó tan natural como durante las horas previas._

_\- ¿Te sientes mejor?…_

_\- Sí...Supongo que necesitaba algo de desahogo...- Suspiró ella- Estos últimos días han sido…._

_Ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar la frase. Derek sabía perfectamente cómo habían sido sus últimos días. La había estado consolando durante horas desde que ella había sido capaz de bajar sus muros y contarle lo que había ocurrido._

_\- Tal vez deberías darle una segunda oportunidad- Le sugirió Morgan para sorpresa de ella._

_Emily abrió la boca atónita._

_\- ¿Sabes? Resulta muy raro que me animes a volver con Liam, después de lo que tú y yo hemos compartido._

_Derek simplemente se encogió de hombros._

_\- Dijiste que sentías algo por él. Que llegaste a pensar que era el indicado- Le explicó con voz calmada- Eso sólo ocurre una vez en la vida, Emily…_

_\- ¿Y la parte en que ambos estamos desnudos en mi cama?- Lo cuestionó ella aún boquiabierta._

_\- Bueno… Técnicamente no has sido infiel… Habéis roto…_

_\- Por esa regla de tres, él tampoco lo ha sido...- Resopló ella._

_\- Sólo te ocultó algo por temor a que salieras corriendo…- Continuó Derek con su argumento- Por lo que dices no tiene relación con su mujer._

_\- Lo que me recuerda que sigue estando casado…- Le replicó ella con vehemencia- Derek, no me gusta que me mientan…_

_No necesitó escucharlo para saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando._

_\- Lo de Doyle fue diferente- Se defendió ella antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca- Lo hice para protegeros...Creía que habíamos superado eso- Le recriminó con un jadeo._

_De repente, aquello se volvió increíblemente incómodo, tiró de la sábana y se levantó, envuelta en ella. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta, de que había dejado a Derek sin nada con que ocultarse. De forma instintiva apartó la vista a un lado. Derek entornó los ojos con incredulidad, y se apresuró a ponerse la ropa interior y sus vaqueros._

_Luego se acercó a ella, que ahora le daba la espalda. Con un suave gesto de su mano, la obligó a darse la vuelta._

_\- No te tengo ningún tipo de resentimiento por lo que ocurrió. Me costó entenderlo, eso es todo, pero finalmente lo hice… Emily, no quiero estropear lo que hay entre nosotros… Y soy sincero cuando te digo que me gustaría verte feliz… Y si sientes que Liam es la persona que necesitas, deberías permitirle explicarse. Tal vez tuvo una buena razón para ocultártelo- Se detuvo un momento con su mano acariciando su mentón- Dime, ¿le quieres?._

_Emily se quedó en silencio. ¿Le quería? ¿En serio Derek le estaba preguntando si amaba a Liam después de haber pasado la noche juntos?. ¿De verdad se estaba haciendo a un lado como si lo que había ocurrido entre ellos sólo fuera algo sin mayor importancia?._

_\- ¿Emily?...- Llamó su atención cuando ella no le contestó._

_Fue en ese momento cuando Emily notó algo más en su voz. ¿Expectación?. No habría sabido definirlo, pero habría jurado que su voz había temblado cuando había pronunciado su nombre._

_\- Supongo que sí...- Admitió ella en un susurro, incapaz de preguntarle si esa era la respuesta que él deseaba escuchar._

_Por un instante le pareció ver la decepción en sus ojos, pero en sólo dos segundos, había desaparecido. Tal vez sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas._

_\- Bueno… Entonces quizás deberías intentarlo…_

_Y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_\- _Era García...- Le informó al volver a la sala- Te están echando de menos en la oficina….

Derek estaba sentado en el sillón, con Maisie en brazos. Se había despertado y estaba jugando de nuevo con su mordedor.

\- Será mejor que vuelva… No queremos que sospechen… ¿No?…- Le recriminó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le entregaba a la niña.

\- Derek...- Suspiró Emily, abrazando a su hija, que parecía ajena a cualquier tirantez entre ellos.

\- Gracias por permitir que me quede...- Continuó él sin permitirle terminar de disculparse.

Emily asintió, cabizbaja.

\- Está bien…Estás enfadado… Lo entiendo… Pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad… Por el bien de Maisie.

Derek abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendido de que ella hubiera sido capaz de jugar la carta de su hija. Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero dicho así, en aquel momento, parecía más una excusa que otra cosa.

\- ¿Dudas de que mi prioridad sea su bienestar?.

Emily notó inmediatamente su disgusto, y se sintió más miserable aún de lo que ya se sentía.

\- Por supuesto que no… Sólo digo...- Exhaló un suspiro de cansancio. ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan difícil entre los dos?. Cuando Derek había aparecido en su puerta, preocupado por Maisie, por un momento había guardado la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglarían más fácilmente de lo que había creído. Pero a la luz del día, parecía que finalmente el resentimiento había hecho su aparición.- Me gustaría que me permitieras explicarme…

Derek se quedó en silencio, contemplándola. Desde luego él tampoco podía sentirse orgulloso de su propio comportamiento. Conocía a Emily desde hacía años, y no se merecía que ni siquiera le diera la oportunidad de dar su versión de los hechos. Habían sido compañeros, amigos y ocasionalmente amantes. ¿Realmente quería perder todo aquello por una equivocación?.

\- Podemos quedar esta tarde… No aquí… Hay una cafetería en el parque que está junto a las oficinas… Tal vez podemos llevar a Maisie y darle un paseo...- Le propuso.

Su tono de voz había vuelto a suavizarse. Emily agradeció que hubiera hecho ese esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas.

\- Esta tarde había quedado con el equipo… -Le informó con expresión de disculpa- García va a preguntarte cuando vuelvas…

Derek resopló sin ocultar su frustración.

\- Suspéndelo…

Emily abrió la boca, sin saber qué contestar.

\- ¿Qué les diría?..- Le cuestionó.

Derek se cruzó de brazos.

\- Diles que has quedado con el padre de Maisie…- Dijo con naturalidad.

\- Derek…

\- No voy a esconderme, Emily...- Le advirtió con gesto serio- ¿Qué es lo que pensabas que iba a ocurrir cuando viniste hasta aquí?…. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Volar desde Londres, soltarme esto para que tu conciencia quedara tranquila y luego fingir que nada cambiaría?.

Emily jadeó, atónita.

\- No puedo creer que realmente tengas esa opinión de mí...- Le recriminó secamente- Tal vez me haya equivocado, pero no me merezco tu odio…

Derek se frotó la sien, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Era evidente que ella no entendía el motivo de su enfado.

\- Yo no te odio Emily...- Le aseguró- Jamás podría odiarte… Pero mentiría si te dijera que no estoy decepcionado...Y no puedo cambiar este sentimiento de un día para otro.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicarle, sonó el teléfono de Morgan. Un poco exasperado, respondió a la llamada. Por supuesto, García estaba tratando de localizarle.

Emily estrechó a Maisie contra su pecho, mientras escuchaba la conversación de Derek.

\- Se me ha hecho un poco tarde… Tuve un problema con la camioneta...Llegaré en veinte minutos…

Luego una pausa, y de nuevo Derek habló.

\- Esta tarde tengo algo que hacer… Tal vez por la noche...- Una pausa- ¿En casa de Rossi?.. De acuerdo… Me parece bien… Si quieres yo se lo diré a Emily… No, no la he visto, pero iba a llamarla por si necesitaba ayuda con la niña…

Cortó la llamada, y se encontró con la expresión estupefacta de Emily.

\- Así que está mal cuando soy yo la que oculta cosas, pero no cuando lo haces tú...- Le reprochó con sequedad.- Muy maduro, Derek...

Derek se tuvo que morder la lengua. Había caído en su propia trampa. Sin embargo, se negó a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- ¿Habrías preferido que le dijera que pasé la noche contigo?.

Emily abrió la boca en una "O" perfecta ante su tono sarcástico.

\- Habría preferido que te aplicaras tus propias sugerencias...- Le replicó sin ocultar su enfado.

La discusión posiblemente habría seguido si no hubiera sido porque Maisie empezó a lloriquear.

\- Tiene hambre…- Dijo Emily escuetamente.

Y con aquella afirmación cortante, Derek entendió perfectamente que su conversación terminaba en aquel instante.

\- Debo regresar a la oficina… Aún tengo que pasar por casa a cambiarme…

Su tono se suavizó ligeramente, pero Emily no parecía haber cedido en absoluto. Sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea, y sus ojos no tenían nada de amables.

\- Bien...- Le replicó por toda respuesta.

Derek suspiró, arrepentido de haber llevado las cosas tan lejos. Le dio un beso a Maisie en la mejilla, y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia Emily.

\- ¿Me darás plantón si te espero a las cinco en la cafetería del parque?.- Se atrevió a preguntarle.

Emily agrandó sus ojos. ¿En serio?.

\- Tal vez…

Derek entornó los ojos, sabiendo que se lo tenía un poco merecido.

\- Bueno… Me arriesgaré entonces…

Cuando salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él, Emily cerró los ojos con tristeza y luego acarició con suavidad el rostro de su hija.

\- Lo siento, pequeña… - Se disculpó con la niña- Tú sí que no te mereces esto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Morgan entró en las oficinas de Quantico, aún con su conversación con Emily resonando en su cabeza. No estaba de humor, y ni siquiera podía echarle toda la culpa a ella. Tenía que aceptar que ninguno de los dos había estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Se dijo una vez más, que tenían que arreglar la situación y se prometió a sí mismo, que la próxima vez mantendría la calma.

Pero en el fondo, tenía serias dudas de que pudiera cumplir su promesa.

\- ¡Ey!, ¡Buenos días!.

La voz de García lo hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando miró hacia atrás, se encontró con su expresión divertida. Estaba acompañada de J.J. y Reid. Ni siquiera los había visto al pasar.

\- ¿Llego tarde a la reunión?- Les preguntó ignorando sus ojos curiosos.

\- Bueno…Bastante tarde en realidad...- Le informó J.J. alzando una ceja- Tienes un resumen en tu oficina…

Derek miró hacia sus pies, cabizbajo. Se notaba a la legua que algo estaba mal con él. Imposible que pasara desapercibido para los allí presentes.

\- Estaré en mi despacho...- Se limitó a decir a modo de despedida.

\- ¿Y tu camioneta?- Se interesó Reid antes de que pudiera escabullirse.

Morgan frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con el desconcierto reflejado en la cara.

\- Tu camioneta...- Le recordó García aún más perpleja- Me dijiste que tenías problemas con ella…

\- Sí… Mi camioneta...- Susurró para sí mismo- Ya está arreglada…

Los otros tres agentes cruzaron sus ojos entre sí, conscientes de la actitud nerviosa de Morgan.

\- ¿Va todo bien?...- Preguntó Reid con cierta cautela.

Derek parpadeó un par de veces, y respiró hondo tratando de recuperar el control. Lo último que necesitaba era un interrogatorio.

\- Sí… Claro...- Le aseguró, aunque su voz no sonó demasiado firme a oídos de sus amigos. Luego se volvió hacia García- Hablé con Emily. Le parece bien quedar esta noche…

De nuevo el cruce de miradas entre los agentes.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Les cuestionó Derek.

Comenzaba a exasperarle sentirse centro de atención.

\- No… Le enviaré un mensaje para decirle la hora...- Le replicó García con suavidad.

Con un gesto silencioso, se alejó de allí. Reid, J.J. y Penélope lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que entró en su despacho, cerrando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

J.J. se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado?.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros por toda respuesta.

\- No sé… No tiene aspecto de haber dormido mucho anoche...- Se limitó a decir Reid con sus ojos aún fijos en la puerta del despacho de Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A las cinco en punto, Derek esperaba con impaciencia sentado en la cafetería donde había quedado con Emily. Diez minutos después, comenzó a temer que realmente Emily le hubiera dado plantón. Estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje, cuando la vio entrar, empujando la sillita de paseo de Maisie.

Suspiró aliviado y se levantó de su asiento. Le hizo una seña para indicarle el lugar dónde se encontraba.

Emily se acercó a la mesa, sorteando los obstáculos a su paso, hasta que finalmente logró llegar hasta él.

\- La más alejada de la puerta...

Derek le dirigió una expresión culpable. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender. Emily tomó asiento, y Morgan lo hizo frente a ella, después de darle un beso en la frente a Maisie. Estaba entretenida jugando con un pequeño osito de peluche.

\- ¿Está mejor?.- Se inclinó un poco hacia la niña para acariciarle la mejilla.

\- Sí, parece que fue un virus de 24 horas… Así lo llaman los médicos cuando no saben qué les pasa...- Dijo Emily entornando los ojos.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, y tomó nota del nuevo dato.

\- Lo importante es que ya está recuperada…- Resopló con nerviosismo cuando se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos- ¿Qué quieres tomar?.

Emily miró hacia la barra. En realidad no tenía ganas de tomar nada, pero necesitaba urgentemente ocupar sus manos en algún sitio.

\- Un descafeinado…

Morgan hizo una seña al camarero, que se acercó hasta ellos. Tomó nota del descafeinado de Emily y del café solo de Derek, y poco después regresó con el pedido.

Y de nuevo el silencio insoportable.

\- Derek...- Dijo Emily finalmente- No quiero pelearme más contigo… Sé que debí hablarte de Maisie hace tiempo… Pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo… Tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos…

Derek hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?.

Emily abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿En realidad no le había dicho cuándo había nacido?.

\- Nació el cinco de octubre...A las tres de la mañana.

\- Eres una madrugadora...- Bromeó Derek haciéndole un guiño a la niña. Luego se volvió hacia Emily- ¿Cómo fue el parto?- Hizo una pausa, y tragó en seco antes de hacer la pregunta que realmente quería hacer- ¿Estuviste sola?.

Emily no supo qué contestar en un principio. ¿Eran celos lo que había notado en su voz? Tal vez, pero suponía que por la niña, no por ella.

\- No estuvo Liam conmigo, si es lo que estás preguntando...- Le señaló ella con naturalidad- Estaba de viaje...Ya había nacido cuando llegó al hospital…

Derek no parecía demasiado conforme con su explicación.

\- ¿Le habrías dejado entrar si hubiera llegado a tiempo?.

La pregunta no era pura curiosidad, casi parecía un reproche. Emily jadeó con incredulidad.

\- Derek… No estuve segura de que era tuya hasta que la vi…De hecho, por simple probabilidad suponía que era de Liam… Ambos lo creíamos…

\- Supongo que por eso no te dejó antes… Me imagino su decepción al verla- Le señaló él sin ocultar cierto resentimiento.

Emily no conseguía entender su actitud. Por un lado, parecía celoso de Liam, y por otro era evidente que estaba molesto con él.

\- No lo sé…No es algo que me haya planteado demasiado… He estado demasiado centrada en Maisie...- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Y por lo que pudo interpretar Derek de su comportamiento, no parecía que estuviera fingiendo su indiferencia por el asunto.

\- No te quería realmente...- Apuntó Morgan de forma repentina.

Emily sonrió con condescendencia. ¿A qué venía esa pose de protector?.

\- Bueno… No debe ser fácil aceptar que el hijo que deseabas que fuera tuyo, finalmente no resultara serlo….- Excusó Emily a Liam. No es que defendiera su actuación, pero definitivamente no le guardaba rencor. Al fin y al cabo, la había acompañado durante todo su embarazo.

\- Yo lo habría hecho.

Emily contuvo la respiración ante la seguridad de su afirmación. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello?. ¿Por qué de repente había decidido jugar a la ambigüedad?

\- Nunca lo sabremos...- Le señaló con sus ojos puestos en Maisie. Con suavidad, le retiró el peluche que ahora estaba intentando mordisquear, y le colocó un chupete para que se limitara a jugar con él- Definitivamente es tuya.

\- Sí… Lo es...- Susurró Morgan contemplando a la pequeña. Luego alzó sus ojos hacia Emily, que aún estaba ocupada tratando de que Maisie se olvidara de llevarse el peluche a la boca- Siento todo lo que te dije… Me comporté como un idiota… No tenía derecho a tratarte así.

Emily se volvió hacia él, sorprendida por su disculpa.

\- No ha sido fácil ocultártelo…Me sentía culpable cada día… Pero no me parecía justo irrumpir en tu vida sólo por una noche en la que está claro que ninguno pensó en las consecuencias- Hizo una pausa esperando a que él le hiciera algún reproche, pero Derek simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, escuchándola- Al mismo tiempo sabía que te responsabilizarías de ella… Nunca tuve dudas al respecto… Y entonces decidí contártelo… Pero no sé… No era capaz de decírtelo por teléfono, necesitaba que la vieras… Y Maisie parecía no estar nunca lo suficientemente bien para viajar… Ya sabes… Los niños se enferman continuamente… Hasta que un día, casi sin pensar, tomé ese avión…

\- Y aquí estamos...- Concluyó Derek. No había ningún atisbo de enojo en su voz.

\- Lo siento...- Volvió a disculparse ella por enésima vez- Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Derek no contestó. En lugar de ello, fijó sus ojos en ella, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Emily con curiosidad.- Hemos venido aquí para hablar… Si hay algo que te está molestando, es el momento de decirlo.

\- ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pedirme que fuera yo a verte a Londres?...No necesitabas venir hasta aquí.

Por primera vez Emily se dio cuenta de que habría sido la solución más lógica. Sin embargo, ni por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Qué excusa le habría dado?.

\- Pedirte que vinieras a Londres...- Repitió ella con exagerada reflexión. Entornó los ojos con un suspiro afectado- Ya sabemos cómo acabó la última vez… Y ni siquiera te lo pedí...- Bromeó con ironía.

Derek sonrió para sí mismo al reconocer su típico sarcasmo. Pero él tenía algo más para ella.

\- Sí… Supongo que el riesgo disminuye cuando eres tú la que cruzas el océano.- Se burló él alzando una ceja.

Su inmediato rubor, le causó cierta satisfacción. Emily se mordió el labio inferior, e hizo un gesto de negación al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Hemos venido a hablar de Maisie o de nuestro único encuentro sexual?- Le espetó ella con descaro.

Aquella pregunta sólo empeoró la situación. Derek amplió su sonrisa.

\- Hasta donde recuerdo, está bastante relacionado...

Emily resopló con impaciencia. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían acabado en semejante jardín.

\- Derek...- Le advirtió- ¿Podríamos volver a comportarnos como adultos?.

Él se encogió de hombros, resignado, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Posó sus ojos en Maisie, que se estaba quedando dormida, y luego en Emily.

\- Quiero que lleve mi apellido…

Emily lo contempló durante unos segundos. Era una petición justa. Le había puesto su propio apellido al inscribirla, pero sabía que posiblemente fuera algo temporal.

\- De acuerdo…Pero está inscrita en Londres… Tendremos que tramitarlo a través de la embajada.- Aceptó ella con naturalidad- ¿Alguna petición más?.

Derek de nuevo se quedó pensativo. Aquella estaba siendo una conversación llena de silencios y palabras meditadas.

\- ¿Vas a volver a Londres?

La pregunta era totalmente intencionada. Emily sabía por qué la había formulado, y en realidad no tenía una respuesta cierta para ella.

\- No voy a impedirte que la veas, Derek...

\- Sería más fácil si no estuviera a más de tres mil kilómetros de distancia. Ya me he perdido ocho meses… No quiero perderme nada más.

Emily estaba segura de que no había sido su intención, pero su comentario había sonado demasiado a reproche como para que se sintiera cómoda.

\- Mi trabajo está en Londres.- Le recordó ella, esforzándose por mantener el mismo tono calmado. Vio la decepción en su rostro- En cualquier caso no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte a corto plazo… He pedido una excedencia hasta que cumpla un año.

Derek hizo el cálculo rápidamente y el resultado no fue tan tranquilizador como había pretendido Emily.

\- Son menos de cuatro meses, en realidad…

De nuevo sus palabras escondían una recriminación velada. Pero podía entenderlo. Podía entender su frustración.

\- Podría quedarme ese tiempo aquí.- Le ofreció ella, casi sin pensar. Ni siquiera era algo que se hubiera planteado antes de volar a Estados Unidos. No tenía expectativas al respecto. En realidad, si lo pensaba, tampoco suponía un sacrificio, y sería bueno tanto para Derek como para Maisie.

Su propuesta pareció aliviar a Derek.

\- Me gustaría estar cerca de ella… Quiero decir que quiero estar para darle las buenas noches y los buenos días, cuando diga sus primeras palabras, o cuando de sus primeros pasos...No quiero sólo ir a visitarla a tu apartamento y verla de vez en cuando.

Emily abrió los ojos absolutamente sorprendida. ¿Realmente tenía la intención de separarla de ella?. ¿Era una especie de compensación por haberle ocultado su existencia?.

\- Derek…. Si lo que estás insinuando es que quieres llevarla a vivir contigo...- Fue incapaz de terminar la frase, conmocionada como estaba.

Derek hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No… No me has entendido- Se apresuró a aclararle- Quiero que las dos os mudéis conmigo. Mi casa es más grande. Tendría una habitación para ella sola. Y hay un jardín donde podría jugar.

Y en un segundo Emily pasó de estar conmocionada a estupefacta.

\- Dios...- Jadeó- Lo estás diciendo en serio…

Derek frunció el ceño tratando de entender por qué parecía tan horrorizada.

\- Es la solución lógica. ¿Cuál es el problema?.

Emily emitió un pequeño gritito de incredulidad haciendo que el resto de clientes se volvieran hacia ellos.

\- ¿Que cuál es el problema?- Repitió escandalizada- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta?.

Pero no había nada en Derek que indicara que lo comprendiera, y eso le generaba demasiadas incertidumbres. Tuvo que replantearse los detalles que había optado por ignorar hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Morgan?- Le cuestionó utilizando deliberadamente su apellido. Notó su inmediato disgusto por hacer uso del mismo.

La miró casi ofendido.

\- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?.

¿Que qué creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Inventando una familia feliz, tal vez?. Eso era lo que se le pasaba a Emily por la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado alterada como para expresarlo en voz alta. Incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo, se levantó de la mesa dando por zanjada aquella conversación.

\- Será mejor que vuelva ya… Tengo que pasar por mi apartamento antes de ir a casa de Rossi.

Antes de que pudiera huir, Derek se levantó y la detuvo tomándola de la mano, que reposaba sobre el manillar de la sillita.

\- Derek...- Le rogó ella, bajando la vista al suelo.

De repente se sintió observada por primera vez. Y sentirse expuesta era lo que más detestaba en la vida.

\- ¿Me mentiste?.

El tono imperioso de su voz, la hizo levantar la vista hacia él. ¿De qué diablos le estaba hablando?.

\- No sé qué quieres decir con eso...- Contestó ella en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Aunque por lo que pudo comprobar, era una tarea bastante inútil porque hasta los camareros los estaban observando.

\- Cuando me dijiste que le querías… ¿Me mentiste?.

Emily contuvo el aliento. ¿De dónde había venido a eso?.

\- Te llamé desde Londres cuando rompimos… Tú viste cómo estaba...- Le recordó ella con incredulidad.

Trató de zafarse de su mano, pero Derek no parecía dispuesto a soltarla.

\- No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta...

Emily sintió que la traspasaba con la mirada. Por un momento pensó que realmente podía ver a través de ella, y eso hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera.

\- Suéltame, Derek...- Le exigió conteniendo sus propias emociones. Ni siquiera ella misma podía entender por qué se sentía así. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

Morgan tomó conciencia por primera vez de dónde se encontraban. ¿Qué ocurría con él?. ¿Con qué derecho la estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared?. La soltó y se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó sinceramente.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No pasa nada… Los dos estamos estresados con toda esta situación….Te veré en casa de Rossi..

Luego, comenzó a empujar la sillita en dirección a la salida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sentirse en familia era justo lo que necesitaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sola en Londres. Por supuesto, tenía a Maisie, pero resultaba estresante cuidar veinticuatro horas de un bebé sin un sólo desahogo.

Ahora, hacer algo tan banal como poner la mesa para la cena, resultaba un alivio. De vez en cuando vigilaba de reojo a Maisie, pero ésta parecía muy a gusto jugando con Reid y García. Ella y J.J. se habían ofrecido a encargarse de la mesa, mientras Hotch echaba una mano a Rossi en la cocina. Por supuesto, Hotch se limitaba básicamente a alcanzarle los ingredientes necesarios. Rossi jamás le dejaría tratar de cocinar.

Miró el reloj mientras colocaba las últimas copas sobre el mantel. ¿Dónde estaba Derek? Llevaba casi una hora de retraso, y cuando García le había enviado un mensaje, se limitó a responder que llegaría un poco tarde.

\- Listo...- Dijo J.J. con una sonrisa en la cara- Rossi no tendrá queja- Bromeó.

Emily se echó a reír haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia aquel.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura… Seguro que encuentra algún fallo.

Rossi era exigente con todo lo relacionado con la organización de las comidas hasta límites casi enfermizos.

J.J. se encogió de hombros, resignada a que posiblemente Emily tuviera razón.

Juntas se dirigieron a la zona de los sofás, donde Rossi había dejado una botella de vino de su mejor reserva. J.J. llenó dos copas y ofreció una Emily, que la aceptó con gusto.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí?- Les preguntó a García y Reid, aunque era evidente que así era. Maisie reía a carcajadas con las muecas que se turnaban en hacerle.

\- Ohhh, es una preciosidad...- Suspiró la rubia- De ninguna manera voy a permitirte que te la lleves a Londres…

Fue justo aquel comentario el que dio pie a la siguiente pregunta.

\- No nos has dicho hasta cuando te quedas...- Le señaló Reid, mientras le hacía el caballito a Maisie.

Emily no pudo evitar recordar su conversación con Derek sólo unas horas atrás.

\- Posiblemente unos meses más… Estoy en excedencia.- Les informó someramente. Realmente no tenía ganas de entrar en más detalles.

\- ¡¿De veras?!- Exclamó García absolutamente emocionada- ¡Eso es fantástico!.

\- Sí.- Rió J.J.- Tendrás a Maisie para consentirla un tiempo más.

Emily se sintió feliz de verlos tan complacidos. Sin duda, aquella era la familia que Maisie necesitaba.

\- ¿No hay nada que te ate a Londres?- Le preguntó Reid con curiosidad.

Pero Emily sabía que detrás de aquella pregunta aparentemente inocente, había mucho más. Sabía que tarde o temprano saldría el tema a relucir, aunque le sorprendía que fuera Reid quien lo hubiera sacado.

\- En realidad, no...- Se limitó a contestarle sin aclararle nada más.

\- Vaya… A eso lo llamo yo esquivar una pregunta...- Bromeó García.

Emily resopló, con sus ojos puestos en Maisie. ¿Cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta de la implicación de Morgan en todo aquel asunto?. La única razón por la que no sospechaban, si es que no lo hacían ya, era porque desconocían que Derek había ido a verla a Londres. Se encontraba en Chicago visitando a su familia cuando habían hablado por teléfono, y con la excusa de que alargaría su estancia unos días más allí, había viajado a Londres, sin que el equipo se enterara. En cualquier caso, era inviable seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, y quizás precisamente aquella noche, era la ideal para revelarles el dato que les intrigaba. Sólo de pensar en ello, se sentía aterrorizada. Por enésima vez se preguntó dónde demonios se había metido Derek.

Todos pudieron notar su incomodidad inmediata.

\- Perdona, Emily- Se disculpó J.J. por los tres- No pretendíamos inmiscuirnos en tus asuntos. Es evidente que no quieres hablar de ello- Añadió dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a García, que ya había abierto la boca para contradecirla. En el último momento, se tuvo que morder la lengua.

\- Tiene un padre que la quiere, si es lo que os preocupa...- Se sinceró ella finalmente y luego hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar sus propias emociones.- Es una persona increíble...Es honesto, responsable, tierno… No creo que pueda existir un padre mejor para ella. Sé que siempre la cuidará y que siempre estará ahí para ella...Maisie tiene muchísima suerte...

Tenía que darles algo, no era mucho, pero tal vez lo suficiente como para que dejaran de curiosear. Y sabía que la creerían porque había hablado con el corazón, tal y como lo sentía. Observó sus rostros conmovidos tras sus palabras. Ni siquiera habían sido capaces de decir una sola palabra.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había llamado la atención de García a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Derek justo frente a ella. Se quedó congelada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí escuchando? Por la forma en que la estaba mirando, sospechó que lo suficiente.

Por un momento creyó que su secreto se terminaría justo en aquel instante, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por la intervención de García.

\- ¡Por Dios Derek! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! Llegas mas de una hora tarde- Le recriminó apuntándole con el dedo.

Un último cruce de miradas cómplices, y Derek pareció recuperar el control de la situación. Dio un paso hacia García y la abrazó en un gesto amistoso.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- La camioneta aún me está dando algunos problemas.

Lo dijo con total naturalidad, pero Emily se había percatado al momento de su mentira. Estaba bastante segura de que la razón por la que había llegado tarde tenía bastante que ver con su desencuentro en la cafetería. Conociéndolo, suponía que habría necesitado más tiempo que ella para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido..

\- Bueno, te perdono...- Gimoteó García- Pero sólo porque te quiero…

Los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír ante su gesto infantil, pero tan pronto como Derek se separó de ella, todo su interés se centró en su hija, aún sentada sobre el regazo de Reid. Sólo tuvo que inclinarse un poco sobre ella, para que Maisie extendiera sus brazos, totalmente entusiasmada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mai?- Le preguntó cariñosamente, alzándola- ¿Me has echado de menos?- Añadió con cariño.

Lo siguiente que hizo Maisie, fue rodear su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos, gesto que hizo las delicias de todos los allí presentes. Incluso Emily no pudo evitar sentir un extraño orgullo de la relación que Derek y Maisie estaban creando.

\- Parece que eres su favorito- Refunfuñó Reid- Tendría que sentirme ofendido, llevo una hora jugando con ella.- Protestó.

\- Oh, Reid...- Se burló J.J.- Es que tú no tienes el genuino encanto Derek Morgan….

Un momento después, Rossi y Hotch se reunieron con ellos, y aprovecharon para hacer un brindis por la pequeña mientras la pasta que habían estado preparando se terminaba de cocinar.. Emily se escabulló en cuanto pudo en dirección a la terraza, sosteniendo aún su copa en la mano. Se sentía feliz en realidad, todos parecían querer a Maisie, y habían aceptado su situación con total naturalidad después de superado el shock inicial. No hubo más preguntas incómodas, y lo agradecía profundamente.

Llevaba allí alrededor de diez minutos cuando sintió la mano de Derek en la parte baja de su espalda. Por supuesto, nadie se habría acercado a ella de ese modo tan íntimo, excepto él. Tomó un sorbo más de su copa antes de girarse hacia él, apoyada en la barandilla.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, antes de que Emily rompiera el silencio.

\- Deberíamos decírselo esta noche...- Le propuso en voz baja.- No tiene caso que sigamos ocultándoles nada.

De reojo, comprobó lo que ocurría en el salón, pero como siempre, todos parecían totalmente enfrascados en cualquier cosa que Maisie hiciera. La habían dejado en el suelo, y observaban divertidos como gateaba de un lado para otro.

Derek, que traía su propia copa, bebió un poco de ella. Parecía que aquella noche, ambos necesitaban estar ligeramente alcoholizados para atreverse a hacer lo que debían.

\- ¿Lo dijiste en serio?- Le preguntó sin rodeos, ignorando su comentario anterior- Lo que dijiste sobre mí antes, ¿lo dijiste en serio?.

Emily notó la expectación en su rostro. ¿Realmente tenía dudas de que ella considerara que sería un buen padre para Maisie?.

\- Claro que lo dije en serio...Hemos sido compañeros y amigos durante años…Sé la clase de hombre que eres. ¿Por qué creías que mi opinión sería diferente?.

Derek la estudió con atención antes de contestar. Tomó otro sorbo de vino para reunir la fortaleza de abordar el tema que le estaba rondando por la cabeza.

\- No puedo evitar pensar que si Liam hubiera aceptado a Maisie, tal vez tu y yo no habríamos tenido esta conversación…

Emily abrió la boca con incredulidad intentando procesar lo que le acababa de insinuar. No sabía si sentir compasión por él o sentirse ella misma ofendida.

La última opción ganó finalmente. Se habría apartado si hubiera podido, pero básicamente estaba atrapada entre la barandilla y él.

\- Si piensas eso, es que no me conoces en absoluto...- Le reprochó con sequedad- Jamás te habría ocultado algo así, Derek… Jamás- Continuó elevando el tono de voz.- Mi relación con Liam no habría interferido nunca en el derecho de Maisie a tener a su padre.

\- Bueno… Nunca lo sabremos…Al final resultó que no era tan perfecto como parecía.

Su desconfianza hacia ella y su tono despectivo hacia Liam, que no se había molestado en ocultar lo más mínimo, la pilló desprevenida. Desde que había regresado a Estados Unidos, Morgan pasaba con una facilidad pasmosa, de comportarse de forma responsable a hacerlo como si volviera a tener cinco años. Y Emily estaba harta de aquella situación. No hacía más que confundirla.

\- Derek…¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? Tú mismo me animaste a volver con él… ¿O es que ya te olvidaste de esa parte?.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no elevar el tono de voz, tal y como habría querido hacerlo. De reojo volvió a comprobar si el equipo seguía centrado en Maisie. Parecía que así era.

\- Te dije eso porque creía que estabas enamorada de él…

Emily jadeó, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¡Lo estaba!.- Le replicó enojada.

\- ¿Lo estabas?- Repitió él, dejando entrever una sonrisa que no tenía nada de feliz. Sólo veía amargura en ella- ¿O solo lo estabas de la idea de tener una familia?

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?.

Contuvo el aliento cuando él se inclinó unos milímetros sobre ella.

\- No parece que te afectara mucho que decidiera dejarte sola con Maisie.

Casi podía ver la satisfacción en su rostro. La ofuscaba el hecho de que él se atreviera a juzgar sus sentimientos.

\- Dios… ¿Qué esto? ¿Una especie de ataque enfermizo de celos?…- Le recriminó con sequedad.- No tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada cuando tú optaste por apartarte a un lado. Jamás me diste una señal de que quisieras algo diferente a una simple amistad..

Derek dio un paso atrás, y puso los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Una señal?- Rió con ironía- ¿Hacer el amor contigo después de recorrer más de tres mil kilómetros fue demasiado sutil para ti?. Tal vez debiste estar más atenta.

El sarcasmo de su comentario la hizo saltar.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy harta… Si somos incapaces de hablar de forma civilizada durante más de cinco minutos no sé cómo podremos ser los padres que Maisie se merece…

Recordarle la que debía ser su prioridad, lo obligó a recapacitar. Emily tenía razón. ¿Por qué no podían dejar de discutir?. Se estaba extralimitando una vez más, y lo sabía. Por mucho que se prometiera a sí mismo que encausaría la situación, la realidad era que tenían más temas que resolver de lo que ambos creían.

\- Emily…

Aunque por su tono de voz parecía estar arrepentido, ella no soportaba su presencia ni un minuto más. Estar junto a él, la hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir, que no debía sentir.

\- ¡No!.

Ofuscada, consiguió escaparse de él, y se dirigió hacia la sala. Su paso apresurado, y su rostro enrojecido, llamó la atención del resto, que la habían escuchado al elevar la voz justo antes de salir. Inmediatamente detrás de ella, salió Derek, tan afectado como ella. La detuvo con la mano apenas traspasó las puertas francesas que separaban la terraza del balcón.

De nuevo oyó la voz de Morgan a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insistente? ¿Por qué no se limitaba a centrar su atención en Maisie?.

\- Emily…

Notó inmediatamente los ojos curiosos sobre ellos. "Mierda", se dijo y tuvo que respirar hondo para evitar montar un espectáculo.

Estaba a punto de decir cualquier tontería que sirviera para convencer al resto de que todo seguía como siempre cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Maisie. De alguna manera había llegado hasta la mesa de comedor, aprovechando que el resto parecía haber centrado su atención en ellos, y se había puesto de pie agarrándose a la pata de la mesa. Su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio estirar la mano con la clara intención de sujetarse del mantel: Del mantel sobre el cual ella y J.J. habían dejado colocada toda la vajilla, cubiertos y cristalería para la cena.

\- Dios mío...- Jadeó- ¡Mairead!- Gritó tratando de llamar su atención, pero la única atención que pareció llamar fue la del resto que se volvieron hacia ella y luego hacia la niña, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Derek salir corriendo como una flecha hacia la pequeña, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que finalmente Maisie consiguiera tirar del mantel. Como si lo presenciara a cámara lenta, vio cómo la niña perdía el equilibrio y caía hacia delante, debajo del ala de la mesa, enredada en el mantel del que seguía tirando por instinto para sujetarse, mientras copas, platos y cubiertos comenzaban a caer a su alrededor. Reaccionó cuando escuchó romperse la vajilla de porcelana y las copas de cristal veneciano de Rossi, pero para cuando llegó hasta la mesa, Derek ya estaba de rodillas junto a Maisie apartándola hacia atrás para evitar que se hiriera con los cristales..

En un momento, todos estaban junto a la mesa, totalmente alarmados. Ni siquiera los había visto acercarse.

Aún escuchó el crujido de los cristales romperse bajo la mano que Morgan había apoyado en el suelo para lograr alcanzar a la niña, antes de que por fin éste tirara de ella con suavidad con su mano libre, hasta cogerla en brazos sin que rozara el suelo. Con ayuda de Hotch se incorporó, y fue cuando por fin Maisie pareció reaccionar a lo sucedido y comenzó a lloriquear con suavidad, agarrada fuertemente a él.

Emily adelantó un paso hacia Derek, y la niña estiró entonces sus manitas. En un momento, se encontró en los brazos de su madre, que se apresuró a examinarla con ayuda de Reid para comprobar si tenía algún corte.

\- Parece que está bien...- Concluyó finalmente Reid- Sólo ha sido un susto.

Y por fin Emily la abrazó tiernamente, dejando besos en su rostro.

\- Mon petit, c'est bon, c'est bon… - Le susurró tiernamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas infantiles.

Levantó la vista hacia Derek, con expresión agradecida, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano sangraba.

\- ¡Derek!...- Exclamó. Por lo que podía apreciar, él ni siquiera se había percatado, tan absorto que estaba en la niña- Estás sangrando… Tu mano.

Por fin Morgan pasó a ser el centro de atención. Éste levantó la mano, y por primera vez vio la sangre gotear.

\- Es sólo un corte… No es nada- Dijo restándole importancia.

\- Ven, siéntate, te lo curaré...- Intervino García, y se volvió hacia Rossi- ¿Tienes botiquín?.

Éste se puso en marcha inmediatamente. Se dirigió a la cocina, rebuscó en uno de los armarios, y volvió con una cajita de color blanco. Derek se sentó en el sillón mientras García le vendaba la mano. Afortunadamente no parecía tener ningún corte que necesitara puntos.

Para cuando terminó, ya los ánimos estaban más calmados, incluso Maisie se había quedado dormida en brazos de Emily.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué tal si volvemos a poner la mesa, y cenamos?- Les propuso Rossi con una sonrisa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el capítulo nuevo. Le di muchas vueltas antes de decidir cómo quería que ocurriera esta escena... En fin... Espero que os guste. _

_¡Gracias por leer!._

**Capítulo 6**

Las reuniones en casa de Rossi era una de las cosas que más había echado de menos en Londres. Estar de nuevo allí, rodeada del equipo, la hacía sentirse en familia. Maisie, dormía tranquilamente en la sillita de paseo, mientras los adultos disfrutaban de la cena. Emily la observó con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que no duraría mucho. Se había quedado dormida de puro agotamiento, pero estaba segura de que pronto su estómago le recordaría que también para ella era hora de cenar. Cruzó una mirada cómplice con J.J., sentada a su derecha. Derek había optado por flanquear el otro lado de la sillita, fingiendo que había acabado justo en aquel lugar, por pura casualidad.

\- Echaba de menos tu comida, Rossi… En Londres no se come igual…

Como para demostrárselo, Emily se sirvió otro plato de pasta. En realidad, aunque Rossi era un experto cocinero, sospechaba que su voracidad se debía más a la ansiedad de los últimos días- Incluso de los últimos meses- más que a otra cosa.

\- Eso tiene solución fácil...Quédate aquí...Estoy seguro de que Hotch podría hacer algo para devolverte tu puesto.

Emily sonrió, agradecida de que aún esperaran contar con ella. Por la expresión de Hotch, supo que posiblemente él y Rossi lo hubieran hablado en algún momento.

\- Me he comprometido con la oficina de Londres- Le recordó ella- Y no quisiera que Clyde viniera a pedirme cuentas…

\- Ese Clyde...- Se quejó García con evidente fastidio- Nunca me cayó bien…

Emily se encogió de hombros. Podía entender que Clyde fuera el centro de su ira. Así era García, pero no era justo para él que lo responsabilizara de que dejara el equipo. Posiblemente si no hubiera sido Londres, habría sido cualquier otro lugar. En aquel momento, necesitaba alejarse. Clyde, había sido la mejor opción.

\- No es tan terrible… Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos…Sólo se preocupa por mí… A su manera, claro…

Y por supuesto que se preocupaba por ella. Después de todo lo de Maisie, era lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido en Londres. Tenía que admitir que había sido culpa de ella que Clyde no la hubiera ayudado más de lo que él habría deseado. Simplemente Emily no se lo había permitido. Aún así, podía notar su inquietud cada vez que hablaban, incluso por teléfono.

\- Nosotros también nos preocupamos...- Intervino Reid con un mohín, como si se hubiera sentido al margen.

Emily amplió su sonrisa.

\- Ya lo sé, Reid… Sois mi familia… Siempre lo seréis.

A su izquierda, vio cómo Derek se inclinaba ligeramente sobre la sillita de paseo, y acariciaba la mejilla de Maisie. Comenzaba a despertarse.

\- Entonces quizás deberías quedarte aquí… Maisie necesita estar con su familia.

A pesar de que su tono de voz había sido suave, Emily notó perfectamente el sutil reproche que ocultaba. Ni siquiera creía que Morgan se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Los que sí lo hicieron fueron el resto de perfiladores, que estrecharon sus ojos sobre él.

Afortunadamente y como si hubiera decidido echarle una mano a su madre, Maisie decidió que definitivamente era hora de cenar. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a arrugar sus labios en un claro gesto de incomodidad. Antes de que pudiera romper a llorar, Emily ya le había puesto el chupete en la boca.

\- Tiene hambre- Les dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, aún afectada por el comentario de Morgan.- Voy a calentarle la cena.

Se levantó de la silla ante la mirada comprensiva del resto, y se dirigió a la cocina, sin atreverse a cruzar sus ojos con Derek. Una vez allí, se centró en su prioridad: Maisie. Hacía tiempo que había empezado con los purés. Había traído una ración de casa y la había guardado en la nevera de la cocina de Rossi al llegar.

Derek la observó desde su asiento, mientras trataba de consolar a Maisie que parecía francamente disgustada. En el poco tiempo que había podido estar con ella, se había dado cuenta de que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Sonrió al pensar que posiblemente era algo que le debía a él.

\- Tranquila, princesita… Mamá vendrá en un momento...- Le susurró tiernamente, sin dejar de acariciarla.

No fue hasta que levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando. Les dirigió una expresión de interrogación.

\- Se te ve muy cómodo con ella- Le señaló J.J. estrechando sus ojos sobre él.

Derek detuvo su mano un momento en la mejilla de Maisie, para luego continuar acariciándola. Sabía perfectamente las dudas que había detrás de aquella pregunta. No era en absoluto gratuita. Eran perfiladores, por supuesto que habían estado atando cabos desde que Maisie había entrado en sus vidas.

\- Creo que nos ha atrapado a todos- Bromeó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Desde luego a mí me ha atrapado...- Corroboró García, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Maisie, a modo de saludo. La niña le devolvió una sonrisa.

_Por supuesto que se los había ganado a todos desde un primer momento. _Pensó Derek, era imposible no caer rendido a sus pies. Podía ver en ella, aún siendo tan pequeña, el magnetismo que la propia Emily irradiaba a su paso.

Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces hacia ésta, que aún estaba afanada en la cocina con la cena de Maisie.

\- No sé cómo pudo mantenernos oculto que estaba embarazada…- Dijo Rossi. No había el menor reproche en su voz, sólo desconcierto. Luego se volvió hacia J.J., su mayor confidente después de todo el asunto de Doyle- ¿Tú sabías que había roto con Liam?.

Todos se habían alegrado enormemente cuando habían sabido de su relación. Durante este tiempo habían creído que estaban juntos, y ahora se enteraban de que ya no era así. ¿Desde cuando? Haciendo una suposición bastante aproximada habría apostado que cuando se había enterado de su embarazo.

\- No, no tenía ni idea… Ni siquiera sé cuándo rompieron…- Respondió la rubia fijando sus ojos en Emily. Se preguntó qué podría haberla llevado a pensar que no podía confiar en ellos. Le redirigió la pregunta a Derek. Todos habían visto la expresión de Emily al entrar al salón, justo antes de que Maisie decidiera acabar con toda la vajilla de Rossi.- ¿Te dijo algo? Parecía muy afectada cuando volvisteis de la terraza...

\- ¿De Liam?- Preguntó Derek, a sabiendas de que cada una de sus respuestas sería examinada con lupa, sólo para confirmar lo que suponía que ya sospechaban. Sin embargo, tampoco era fácil para él admitir la verdad- Rompió cuando nació Maisie…

Notó cómo el resto de perfiladores ampliaban sus ojos por la sorpresa. Sin duda habían creído que su ruptura se había producido mucho antes. La siguiente deducción era la que esperaba.

\- No puedo imaginarme a Emily ocultándole la paternidad de su hijo a Liam…No es propio de ella - Dijo Hotch acertadamente. Aunque no lo conocía personalmente, García se había encargado de proporcionarle a él y al resto decenas de datos sobre Liam. Y a primera vista, parecía un tipo honrado. Todos se habían alegrado por Emily.

Derek apartó la mano por primera vez del rostro de Maisie, y las juntó sobre la mesa, enfrentándose a sus amigos. Miró de nuevo hacia Emily, debatiéndose en si debía o no exponer esa parte de su vida. Sabía que ellos no le harían nunca directamente esa pregunta, y tampoco permitiría que se hicieran una idea errónea de lo sucedido.

\- No lo hizo… Liam siempre supo que había una posibilidad de que no fuera de él. Continuó con ella hasta el último momento para cerciorarse…- Respiró hondo antes de continuar. Vio la palabra "infiel" dibujada en sus rostros- No es lo que estáis pensando…Habían roto cuando sucedió lo de Maisie… Luego volvieron y fue cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada...

Y de nuevo estaban allí sus rostros intrigados y sus ceños fruncidos. No estaba muy seguro de si era por lo que les estaba revelando, o si era porque sabía detalles de su vida íntima que el resto desconocía. Casi pudo oír como las piezas comenzaban a encajar en sus cabezas. Así que simplemente dejó que hicieran las preguntas correctas.

\- ¿Cuándo te contó eso?- Le preguntó Reid mirando alternativamente a Morgan y a Maisie. Era evidente que la niña tenía muchos rasgos de Emily, como sus ojos o su boca, pero estaba claro que no todos los había heredado de ella- ¿Antes? ¿En la terraza?.

\- No… Me lo contó cuando sucedió… Me llamó por teléfono...- Confesó Derek. Maisie llamó su atención en ese momento con un pequeño quejido. Comenzaba a impacientarse, afortunadamente su madre parecía estar terminando, lo que significaba que él tampoco tendría mucho tiempo más. Hizo una pausa para reunir valor- Hazme la pregunta, Reid.- Lo alentó finalmente, con sus ojos clavados en él.

Pudo oír a su lado cómo García ahogaba con sus manos una exclamación de sorpresa, o quizás más bien de confirmación de sus especulaciones. De reojo vio cómo J.J. y Hotch intercambiaban una mirada, y cómo Rossi sonreía con complacencia.

Reid contuvo el aliento un segundo, decidido a preguntarle directamente lo que todos estaban pensando. En el último momento, sin embargo, optó por hacer uso de la sutileza.

\- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?.

Morgan sonrió para sus adentros. Volvió sus ojos hacia Emily que ya había terminado de preparar todo lo necesario para Maisie, y se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- Fui a Londres a verla…

Y a partir de esa revelación, todos enmudecieron. Por supuesto que lo imaginaban, pero oírlo en boca del propio Derek, los había dejado en shock. El único que hizo rápidamente las cuentas, fue Reid. Recordó que hacía casi año y medio, Morgan se había tomado unos días para visitar a su familia a Chicago, y que luego había alargado su estancia unos días más. Ahora estaba seguro de que esos días de más, no los había pasado en Chicago.

Se encontraban aún tratando de asimilar su confesión, cuando Emily llegó hasta la mesa, sosteniendo un cuenco con el puré, un pequeño biberón de leche y un babero. Estaba tan centrada en la niña que ni siquiera prestó atención a los rostros desencajados del resto. Derek, que en ningún momento había perdido la calma, retiró la sillita de Maisie un poco hacia atrás, y dirigió la suya hacia la pequeña.

Emily frunció el ceño en un gesto de interrogación.

\- Termina de cenar- Le dijo Morgan cogiendo el babero que Emily había dejado sobre la mesa, junto al cuenco y el biberón- Yo me encargo.

\- No hace falta...- Susurró ella un poco intimidada por la soltura con la que él parecía desenvolverse.

Sin embargo, Morgan ignoró su comentario, y terminó de colocar el babero a Maisie, al tiempo que le hacía una indicación con la cabeza a Emily para que volviera a sentarse. Finalmente ésta desistió de tratar de convencerlo, y se sentó. Lo último que quería era entrar en una discusión absurda con él delante de todos.

Fue entonces cuando notó lo silencioso que permanecía el resto del equipo. Por primera vez dirigió sus ojos hacia ellos y se encontró con sus expresiones curiosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó aún más perpleja de lo que parecían ellos.

Se volvió hacia Morgan buscando una respuesta, pero éste ya estaba totalmente absorto en saciar el apetito de Maisie, que devoraba cucharada tras cucharada de su cena. Eso sí, dejando caer gran parte cada vez que trataba de sorber la cuchara con demasiada vehemencia.

Se exasperó cuando nadie le ofreció la respuesta que pedía. Era evidente que había ocurrido algo en su ausencia. Escuchó cómo Reid carraspeaba, y se percató de la forma en que cruzaban sus miradas, como si estuvieran decidiendo quién debía hablar.

_Pero por supuesto, ella sabía quién debía hacerlo. Especialmente cuando estaba bastante segura de cuál era el motivo de su silencio._

_\- _Morgan...- Llamó su atención elevando ligeramente la voz, en un tono ligeramente exigente.

Éste por fin levantó la vista hacia ella, y sólo por la forma en que la miró, con una mezcla de disculpa y de complicidad, Emily tuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Contuvo el aliento, y luego jadeó con un "Oh Dios", balbuceado en los labios. Trató de controlar inútilmente el calor que comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas, y dirigió sus ojos hacia sus manos.

\- No te enfades con él- Intervino J.J. rápidamente- Sólo confirmó lo que ya sospechábamos…

Emily negó con la cabeza, mordisqueándose el labio. Ser el centro de atención era algo que la incomodaba profundamente.

\- Por supuesto...- Susurró para sí misma, sintiéndose bastante estúpida.

¿A quién demonios pretendía engañar? Era el mejor grupo de perfiladores del país. Y sin embargo, habría preferido que Derek hubiera esperado a que ella estuviera presente para contarles sobre su vínculo con Maisie. Ahora ella se encontraba en franca desventaja. ¿Cuánto les había revelado exactamente?.

\- ¿Qué les has dicho?- Le preguntó bajando la voz de forma absurda. Era imposible que no la escucharan.

Derek le limpió a Maisie la boca con una servilleta, y le dio una cucharada más de puré que ésta saboreó entusiasmada. Sonrió al ver lo que disfrutaba comiendo. Luego se volvió hacia Emily.

\- Lo básico...- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La miró de reojo un segundo, y sonrió. Siempre le divertía la forma en que se ruborizaba como una colegiala- No he entrado en detalles si es lo que te preocupa... Creo que tienen una idea bastante aproximada de cómo se "hacen" los bebés- Se burló con fingida indiferencia, mientras continuaba dándole la cena a Maisie.

Emily abrió los ojos, atónita. ¿Cómo era capaz de bromear con algo así?. ¿Era su pequeña venganza infantil por haberle ocultado la existencia de Maisie?. Para su desesperación escuchó cómo el resto trataba de contener la risa.

Respiró hondo intentando recuperar el control de la situación.

\- Bien...- Aceptó finalmente con un suspiro obligándose a enfrentar a sus amigos- Y llegados a este punto… Supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas.- Añadió dispuesta a saciar su curiosidad hasta donde su propia dignidad se lo permitiera.

Esperó a que comenzara el interrogatorio, pero ninguno parecía decidirse a ser el primero. Notó cómo Derek alzaba una ceja hacia ella, un poco impresionado por su valor.

\- Emily… No es necesario...- Se apresuró a tranquilizarla Rossi, más consciente que el resto de lo difícil que debía ser aquello para ella.

Antes de que Emily pudiera contestar, García casi saltó de su asiento.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!- Exclamó con voz aguda, y luego se volvió hacia los dos implicados- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿En qué momento vosotros dos…?- Dudó por un momento en qué palabras serían las más adecuadas, pero en realidad, no había ninguna, así que tiró de los eufemismos- ¡¿Cómo demonios acabasteis intercambiando fluidos?!.

Lo siguiente que oyó Emily mientras aún trataba de asimilar lo que se había atrevido a preguntarle García, fueron las risas escandalizadas del resto. Miró hacia Derek, buscando ayuda, pero éste se había quedado petrificado con sus ojos fijos en García, y la cuchara a medio camino entre el cuenco, que sostenía en la otra mano, y Maisie, que no estaba muy contenta con aquella interrupción. La niña extendió el brazo tratando de alcanzar la cuchara, y acabó dándole un manotazo con tanta fuerza que ésta saltó por los aires. Derek al intentar atraparla, sin darse cuenta, giró el cuenco y terminó derramando el poco contenido que quedaba en su interior.

"Gracias a Dios" Susurró Emily apreciando por primera vez las ventajas de que Maisie fuera una auténtica generadora de pequeños desastres.

Ignorando la pregunta inoportuna, Emily cogió un manojo de servilletas de la mesa y se agachó para recoger la cuchara y limpiar el desaguisado.

Esperaba que J.J. o cualquier otro, se encargara de reprender a García por su excesiva curiosidad.

\- Voy a buscar la fregona…

Escuchó decir a Rossi, justo antes de que Derek se arrodillara junto a ella, con otras tantas servilletas en la mano.

Emily estrechó sus ojos sobre él. Era evidente a quién culpaba de todo aquello. Sin embargo, Morgan no se dio por aludido y se inclinó sobre su oído.

\- Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que levantarte, ¿Verdad?- Se burló con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en los labios.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Realmente lo estás disfrutando, ¿no?.

Sólo con ver cómo su sonrisa se ampliaba de pura satisfacción, supo que efectivamente era así.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Emily se levantó, seguida de Derek, se encontró con cinco pares de ojos observándolos con curiosidad. Unos segundos después, se unió al grupo Rossi, que les dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente. Emily se mordisqueó el labio, ya arrepentida de su ocurrencia de darle pie a García a fisgonear en su vida, y optó por fingir que había olvidado aquel asunto tan peliagudo. Cogió el biberón de la mesa, y se lo ofreció a Maisie, antes de que pudiera comenzar a protestar. Morgan la observó divertido, mientras ella, se movía de un lado para otro, alrededor de la niña sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Me parece que el interrogatorio acaba aquí, García- Apuntó Reid sin apartar la vista de Emily.

Le resultaba sumamente extraño verla actuar en su papel de madre, y aún más extraño el hecho de que Derek fuera la otra parte implicada. No es que no se alegrara. Quizás incluso él había sido el primero en ver las señales cuando Emily se había unido al equipo, pero con el paso del tiempo, había desechado aquella idea al ver lo bien que se compenetraban en el trabajo.

Antes de que García pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, recibió un codazo de J.J. , instándola a dejar el tema. Finalmente resopló y se dio por vencida, en vista de que parecía estar en clara desventaja. Estrechó sus ojos sobre Derek, haciéndole saber que la cosa no quedaría así, pero éste se limitó a negar con la cabeza en un gesto de advertencia.

\- Es increíble lo que es capaz de comer...- Bromeó Hotch intencionadamente, con el fin de dejar a un lado todo aquel asunto del intercambio de fluidos- Me recuerda a Jack. Creo que se habría comido un caballo si lo hubiéramos dejado.

Emily alzó los ojos hacia él, con una sonrisa agradecida.

\- Mejor no lo intentemos...Estoy bastante segura de que sería capaz- Continuó, mientras contemplaba cómo la pequeña succionaba el biberón como si le fuera la vida en ello.

\- Ha salido a su padre..- Intervino Reid, recordando las cantidades ingentes de comida que Derek era capaz de engullir. Sin embargo, no calculó las consecuencias de su comentario.

Emily contuvo el aliento, sin saber qué responder. La situación era cuánto menos incómoda. Aún había demasiadas explicaciones que ellos necesitaban, y que Emily no estaba preparada para dar. Cruzó sus ojos con Derek, en un silencio cómplice.

\- Bueno...- Dijo finalmente Rossi- Es evidente que a todos nos llevará un tiempo acostumbrarnos a la nueva situación- Añadió sonriendo, y luego se acercó a Derek, colocando su mano sobre su hombro- En cualquier caso, déjame ser el primero en felicitarte...- Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Emily- Tenéis una niña preciosa, y eso es lo que importa.

Derek hizo un gesto de asentimiento, mientras Emily esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

Luego, los abrazos y felicitaciones se sucedieron. Emily se sintió por fin más relajada. Ya no había preguntas curiosas ni miradas extrañas. De pronto todo parecía "relativamente" natural. La atención se centró de nuevo en Maisie, que acababa de terminar su biberón. Emily se lo retiró antes de que comenzara a sorber el aire de su interior, y se agachó para comprobar su pañal. Como suponía estaba húmedo. Se dirigió a Rossi.

\- Tengo que cambiarla...¿Dónde...?

Éste señaló hacia el fondo de la sala.

\- Puedes llevarla a la habitación de invitados.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- Se ofreció rápidamente Morgan.

Emily frunció el ceño. Aún no acababa de acostumbrarse a que siempre estuviera tan dispuesto a implicarse. Tenía emociones encontradas al respecto. Por un lado, lo agradecía profundamente, y por otro, su independencia natural le impedía aceptar fácilmente su ayuda.

\- No es necesario... Sólo será un momento... - Rehusó con una sonrisa amable- Gracias de todas formas.

Cogió la bolsa del bebé, que aún colgaba de la sillita de paseo, y se dirigió hacia la invitación de invitados. En la sala, el resto, volvió a tomar asiento alrededor de la mesita de centro.

Rossi aprovechó para servirles una copa de vino, mientras esperaban a que Emily volviera. Derek tomó un sorbo, y se quedó observando el fondo de la copa, ensimismado.

\- No debe haber sido fácil para ti...- Le señaló J.J. aprovechando que Emily no estaba allí para decir justo lo que pensaba. No podía ignorar la escena de la terraza. Se les veía disgustados el uno con el otro.- Pero estoy segura de que podréis arreglarlo.

Derek levantó la vista hacia ella, sólo para comprobar que todos parecían compartir su opinión.

\- No, no lo ha sido...- Se limitó a confirmarle, y tomó otro trago de su copa.

\- Pero no lo entiendo- Continuó García- Se os ve bien, y a los dos segundos la situación se vuelve tirante. ¿Qué os pasa?.

Su tono de voz ahora, no era consecuencia de una malsana curiosidad, se la veía realmente preocupada.

Derek suspiró profundamente. ¿Que qué les pasaba? ¿Acaso ellos mismos lo sabían?.

\- Es sólo que me habría gustado que hubiera contado conmigo desde el principio...- Se sinceró con ellos.

No había ninguna recriminación en su comentario, sólo parecía decepcionado.

\- Quizás quería asegurarse de que era tuya antes de decirte nada... Al fin y al cabo estaba con Liam en ese momento...- Apuntó Hotch.- Tal vez por eso esperó a que naciera...

Derek abrió los ojos, perplejo. Realmente estaban más equivocados de lo que había creído.

\- ¿Creéis que lo sé desde hace tiempo?...- Les cuestionó con incredulidad.

Los agentes se miraron entre sí. Habían supuesto, que Emily ya había hablado con él antes de viajar a Estados Unidos; Derek parecía demasiado cómodo con la niña como para que pudieran pensar lo contrario.

\- Espera... ¿Cuando te enteraste de que eras su padre?- Le preguntó desconcertado Rossi.

Derek contuvo una sonrisa amarga, y volvió a sorber de su copa.

\- Ayer...Cuando la vi por primera vez...- Sus expresiones sorprendidas fueron ahora más que evidentes- ¿Creíais que ya lo sabía?. Emily no me dijo nada...

\- Pero...- Balbuceó Reid sin comprender cómo Emily había podido ocultarle algo así a Derek- ¿Por qué no te lo contó?. Si además, estaba sola después de que nació Maisie... ¿Cómo tardó tanto en decírtelo?.

Derek asintió, admitiendo su propia parte de culpa. Desde luego, había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre las recriminaciones que Emily le había hecho respecto a su relación.

\- Posiblemente tenga bastante que ver con que me comportara como un capullo...- Confesó encogiendo los hombros.

El resto lo escudriñó con verdadera intriga, pero Derek no parecía dispuesto a revelarles mucho más.

En ese momento, apareció Emily de nuevo con Maisie en brazos. La pequeña no parecía demasiado feliz. Se revolvía en brazos de Emily, lloriqueando, mientras ésta trataba de calmarla sin demasiado resultado.

Después de cambiarle el pañal, había comenzado a sacar su carácter. Maisie era de horarios fijos, y de alguna manera sabía que aquella era su hora de dormir. Sin embargo, como siempre solía ocurrir con los bebés, sacarla de su rutina le había alterado el horario del sueño. Y ahora estaba muy molesta.

\- Vuelvo a casa- Les anunció de forma precipitada- Tiene sueño, pero como durmió antes, ahora le costará. Lo siento... Me temo que mi noche termina aquí.

Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Y posiblemente ese mismo estado de nervios, provocaba que la pequeña aún estuviera más intranquila, convirtiendo aquello en un círculo vicioso.

Emily se sintió observada, y lo que era peor, _juzgada. _Desde que había nacido Maisie, se sentía insegura en su papel de madre. Siempre le parecía que no lo hacía lo suficientemente bien. Cuando después de terminar su baja de maternidad, se había tenido que reincorporar al trabajo, las cosas habían salido bastante peor de lo que había imaginado, y finalmente Clyde la había obligado a tomarse un tiempo.

_Por supuesto, formalmente, su excedencia era voluntaria, y esa era la explicación que siempre daba._

De forma apresurada, recogió las cosas de Maisie, mientras ésta seguía protestando en sus brazos. Recuperó de su bolso otro de sus chupetes, y se lo puso en la boca. Inmediatamente salió disparado de su boca..

Reid lo cogió en el aire antes de que tocara el suelo y se lo devolvió a su madre.

\- Maisie...- Suspiró Emily con resignación.

Pero la pequeña parecía estar dispuesta a protestar con fuerza. Emily siempre había creído que era un mito eso de que cuánto más sueño tenían los bebés, más lloraban. Desde que tenía a Maisie, había descubierto que no tenía nada de mito.

Notó la presencia de Derek a su lado, y luego sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la pequeña.

\- Déjamela a mí ...- Le pidio en voz baja.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola...- Protestó ella en un primer momento.

Derek le rozó el brazo suavemente, un poco preocupado por la ansiedad que desprendía cada uno de sus gestos.

\- Ya sé que puedes... Pero no tienes que hacerlo sola...

Emily le entregó a la niña, aunque se negó a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Estoy bien...- Le aseguró sin ocultar su incomodidad. Aunque agradecía su ayuda, no necesitaba que el resto creyera que era tan incompetente como madre como ella misma se sentía a veces.

\- No, no lo estás.- Le refutó Derek mientras trataba de lidiar con Maisie. No es que pensara que con él se fuera a calmar, simplemente quería que Emily se tomara un descanso- Es evidente que estás agotada. Y aún insistes en comportarte como si no necesitaras ayuda... Así que te agradecería que dejaras tu orgullo a un lado para que yo pueda hacer mi parte...

Emily abrió la boca, impresionada por su franqueza. "_Quizás excesiva teniendo en cuenta que no estaban a solas" _pensó. Sin embargo, estaba muy equivocado si creía que se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo. Orgullosa era lo que menos se sentía en aquel momento.

_Pero sí dolida._

\- Me temo que lo que queda de mi orgullo está en tus brazos...- Le señaló hacia Maisie con un tono ligeramente beligerante- Pero como quieras... Inténtalo...Seguro que tú conseguirás calmarla... Al fin y al cabo yo sólo he cuidado de ella desde que nació...

Derek abrió los ojos, atónito. No podía creer que le estuviera echando en cara algo de lo que no tenía la mínima responsabilidad. En ningún momento había sido su intención poner en duda su capacidad de cuidar de Maisie. Su reacción a la defensiva, le indicaba claramente que ella sí que se sentía insegura al respecto, pero resultaba absolutamente injusto que lo acusara de haberla dejado sola.

\- ¿Realmente?. ¿Quieres ir por ese camino?.

Estaba a punto de ampliar su réplica, pero en el último momento, sintió la mano de Maisie envuelta alrededor de su dedo índice, apretándolo, y se contuvo con un jadeo.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó Emily de forma inmediata. Había sido terriblemente cruel reprocharle aquello, cuando no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de opinar al respecto.- No debí decirte eso...

J.J. tomó la palabra, intercediendo entre ellos.

\- Emily... Nadie te está atacando...Sé lo que es tener que cuidar de un bebé... Y tú lo has estado haciendo sola durante meses...Es increíble el trabajo que has hecho con Maisie... Sólo queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para ti... No tienes por qué hacer esto sola, como te ha dicho Derek.

Emily suspiró hondo, consciente de que había cometido un error permitiéndoles ver más allá de la imagen que pretendía darles. Lo último que quería, era que se preocuparan por ella. Ya tenía que lidiar con Clyde, que de repente había decidido convertirse en su protector, hasta extremos ridículos. Todos los días recibía alguna llamada suya con las excusas más absurdas, sólo para comprobar que su estado mental seguía siendo estable.

\- Lo siento...-Se disculpó de nuevo, forzando una sonrisa- Tenéis razón. Estoy cansada... - Contempló con cierta culpa, cómo Maisie parecía haberse calmado un poco en brazos de Morgan. Su cabeza le decía que simplemente era porque él estaba tranquilo, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco dolida. Sin embargo, no permitió que nadie se diera cuenta de su vulnerabilidad- Sé que estáis ahí para mí... Y os lo agradezco.- Luego hizo una pausa deteniendo sus ojos en la niña- De cualquier forma será mejor que vuelva a casa...

Derek relajó su rostro. No volvería a entrar en una discusión sin sentido con ella.

\- Os llevo...- Se ofreció de forma inmediata.

Emily sin embargo, no pareció aceptar de buen grado su propuesta. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, y necesitaba estar a solas para poder pensar. Tal vez no era justo para Derek, pero ella tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

\- No es necesario, tomaré un taxi...- Rehusó ella con amabilidad.- Puedes quedarte aquí un rato más.

Derek la contempló detenidamente. ¿Por qué de repente parecía querer huir de él? ¿Es que no había viajado hasta Estados Unidos para que conociera a Maisie?. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo?.

\- No es una opción.. - Insistió él- No voy a dejar que vuelvas a casa sola, de noche...

Por su expresión, Emily pudo darse cuenta de que no cambiaría de opinión. Suspiró con resignación antes de ceder. Sólo esperaba que no insistiera en subir con ella a su apartamento.

\- De acuerdo...

Se despidieron del resto y se encaminaron hacia el coche de Morgan. Colocaron la sillita que Emily había traído en el taxi hasta la casa de Rossi, y en silencio, Derek condujo hasta su casa. Detuvo el coche frente al edificio de apartamentos, y apagó el motor. Miraron hacia atrás casi al mismo tiempo y sonrieron al comprobar que la niña se había dormido.

\- Parece que aún funciona lo de sacar a los bebés a dar una vuelta en coche...- Susurró Morgan en voz baja.

\- Sí.. bueno... Te llamaré si se despierta de madrugada- Bromeó Emily con suavidad.

Derek la observó, tratando de descifrar lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero como siempre, Emilly resultaba inescrutable.

\- Mi oferta de que os vengáis a mi casa, sigue en pie...

Ella asintió, meditando realmente su propuesta. Tenía que admitir que una parte de ella habría aceptado su oferta sin pensárselo, pero esa parte aún era muy pequeña en comparación con la que le gritaba que no era una buena idea.

\- Gracias por todo... Nos vemos mañana...- Se despidió eludiendo de forma intencionada responder.

Derek no quiso insistir. Aunque hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de otra manera, tuvo que aceptar que ambos habían tenido suficiente por aquella noche. Así que simplemente se bajó del coche, y la ayudó a sacar a Maisie de la sillita del coche. Luego se centró en ésta última.

\- Déjala en tu coche...- Le dijo Emily antes de que él pudiera preguntarle si se la subía hasta su apartamento.- Te avisaré si la necesito.

\- Está bien...- Aceptó él. En cierto modo agradecía su gesto. Suponía que era una forma de compensarlo por su rechazo anterior.

Antes de que Emily, con Maisie ya dormida en brazos, pudiera alejarse, Morgan la detuvo. Lo vio debatirse durante unos instantes, y esperó a que le explicara el motivo.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa mañana por la noche?.

Por un momento, habría jurado que parecía nervioso.

\- Derek...

Él levantó las manos, para indicarle que esperara.

\- Nada de quedarte a dormir... Sólo una cena... Para hablar...

\- ¿Otra cena?- Bromeó alzando una ceja. Señaló con la cabeza hacia la niña, que ahora parecía dormir profundamente- Dudo que Maisie nos dejara hablar tranquilos... Ya la has visto. Es difícil sacarla de su rutina.

\- Estará bien... Te lo prometo...- Insistió Morgan.

Y Emily no tuvo fuerzas para decirle que no. No se lo merecía. No se merecía que ella le siguiera poniendo obstáculos a su relación con la niña.

\- Está bien... ¿Vendrás a buscarnos?.

Morgan por fin se permitió sonreír.

\- Te avisaré en cuanto salga de trabajar...

Después de que se despidieron, Emily subió hasta su apartamento. Con cuidado, dejó a Maisie en la cuna. Luego se dirigió hacia la cocina, y se preparó una infusión caliente. En circunstancias normales, debería haberse tomado la medicación que su médico de Londres le había recetado, pero no sólo llevaba días sin tomarla, sino que además había bebido alcohol. Sentada en el sillón de su salón, con la taza humeante entre sus manos, casi podía escuchar a Clyde regañándola por desobedecer las órdenes del médico. Aquello le recordó que no había comprobado su teléfono. Le echó un vistazo rápido, y encontró tres llamadas perdidas y cuatro mensajes de texto preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

Suspiró con resignación y contestó con un breve "Sí. Mañana hablamos". Sabía que a aquellas horas no volvería a tratar de llamarla por si despertaba a Maisie, así que dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de la sala, y se fue a la cama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Os dejo un capítulo nuevo. Por el momento sólo estoy escribiendo según se me ocurre. No tengo demasiado pensado a largo plazo y supongo que ya irá surgiendo. Si queréis hacer alguna sugerencia al respecto, podéis hacerla :)_

_Gracias por leer._

**Capítulo ****8**

Tal y como había temido, Maisie se había despertado de madrugada, y no se había vuelto a dormir hasta casi el amanecer. Por supuesto, a esa hora, Emily ya se había desvelado por completo. Se miró al espejo, y suspiró al comprobar que sus ojeras parecían no tener intención de irse a ninguna parte. "Más maquillaje será...", susurró para sí misma, aunque sabía perfectamente que ni cuatro capas de antiojeras conseguirían tapar la falta de sueño de los últimos meses. Así que mientras Maisie seguía durmiendo plácidamente, se duchó, se vistió y desayunó algo ligero.

Estaba terminando de poner el lavavajillas, cuando su teléfono sonó. Se apresuró a cogerlo, sin siquiera comprobar quien era, antes de que pudiera despertar a la niña.

\- Prentiss- Contestó adoptando su tono profesional por si era del trabajo.

\- Y finalmente estás viva…

Identificó inmediatamente el sarcasmo de Clyde. Por supuesto tenía que haber imaginado que era él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Quien estaba tan obsesionado con su bienestar como su jefe?.

\- ¿Lo dudabas?…

Lo escuchó resoplar al otro lado de la línea. Y no parecía muy contento.

\- Ignoraste mis llamadas…

Emily respiró hondo, resignada a sus reproches. Tomó asiento en el sillón, sabiendo que aquella no iba a ser una conversación cómoda.

\- Te envié un mensaje…

\- No es lo mismo… En un mensaje no puedo saber si me mientes…

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó sorprendida- Gracias por el voto de confianza…Siempre es agradable que quien se supone que es tu amigo, desconfíe de ti de esa forma… Además, me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que si te mintiera, no me pillarías...

De nuevo lo oyó resoplar, y sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Emily… Estoy de tu parte… ¿De acuerdo?- Le recordó él, suavizando el tono de su voz. A más de tres mil kilómetros de distancia, una discusión con ella sólo empeoraría las cosas. Luego se centró en lo importante- ¿Qué tal lleva el equipo lo de tu nueva adquisición?.

\- Si por mi nueva adquisición te refieres a Maisie… Bastante mejor de lo que esperaba...- Confesó ella ignorando su ironía. Clyde tenía ese punto mordaz que solía enojar a todo el mundo. Sólo los que lo conocían como ella, podían ver más allá de su carácter punzante. Sin embargo, siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba. No para todo el mundo. Clyde no era un alma gentil que se preocupara por los desvalidos, pero sí había cuidado de ella. Tenía que admitirlo y agradecérselo.

A él le había confesado la verdadera razón de su vuelta a Estados Unidos. Sólo cuando lo supo cedió a lo que él había considerado inicialmente como un error. Emily llevaba en tratamiento desde hacía cuatro meses, y aunque estaba bastante mejor, aún temía que sufriera alguna recaída. Suponía además, que Clyde se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido después de que ella se reincorporara al trabajo al terminar su baja. Podrían haberla expedientado sin duda por lo ocurrido en aquel caso. Después de eso, sus superiores habían puesto en duda su capacidad, pero Clyde la había cubierto _mintiendo _por ella, como tantas veces había hecho desde que se conocían.

Sin embargo, no había sido gratuito. Se sentó con ella y prácticamente la había obligado a contarle lo que ocurría amenazándola con suspenderla de empleo y sueldo. No era una amenaza real, por supuesto, pero a oídos de Emily sonó lo suficientemente cierto como para que finalmente se abriera a él.

Fue ahí cuando Clyde descubrió que, pese a lo feliz que parecía estar desde que había nacido Maisie, había estado acumulando demasiadas emociones negativas que finalmente habían estallado al reincorporarse al trabajo. Simplemente no había podido con la presión, y que eso le ocurriera a Emily Prentiss, le inquietaba sobremanera.

La había obligado a ir a un terapeuta de su confianza, sólo para que no constara en su expediente. Acordaron que se tomaría una excedencia hasta que estuviera recuperada y pudiera reincorporarse al trabajo.

\- ¿Emily?

Clyde había repetido su nombre varias veces hasta que finalmente ella reaccionó, aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Sí… Sigo aquí...- Lo tranquilizó. Se preguntó cuándo dejaría de preocuparse por ella. Suponía que aún quedaba tiempo para eso.- Estoy bien… De verdad… No hace falta que cojas un vuelo hasta aquí...- Añadió bromeando.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea, fue demasiado delatador.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Realmente lo has pensado?!.

\- Se suponía que tenías que hablar conmigo todos los días...- Le recordó él con total naturalidad- Teníamos un trato.

\- No puedo creerlo...No tengo cinco años Clyde… No necesito tu protección… Puedo cuidar de Maisie perfectamente...- Continuó conteniendo su enojo.

\- Ya sé que puedes cuidar de Maisie. Jamás he dudado de eso- Replicó Clyde en tono conciliador- _Es por ti por quien estoy preocupado, Em.._

Pudo notar perfectamente cómo recalcaba su última frase. Por supuesto se preocupaba por ella. Era lo único que había hecho durante todos aquellos meses. Esa era la otra gran razón por la que había vuelto a Estados Unidos. Ella era demasiado independiente como para soportar su vigilancia.

\- ¿Y el misterioso padre?...¿Has podido hablar con él?.- Le preguntó con interés.

Emily entornó los ojos. Cuando le había contado que el motivo de su viaje era contactar con el padre de Maisie, supo de inmediato que Clyde sabía de quién se trataba. No era estúpido, y estaba segura de que recordaba los días que se había tomado libre porque Morgan había ido a visitarla. Sin embargo, aquella había sido una de las pocas ocasiones en que había decidido ser discreto.

\- Clyde… Ya no es necesario que sigas fingiendo que no conoces su identidad.- Dijo con resignación.

Aún sin verlo, lo imaginó perfectamente sonriendo para sí mismo.

\- En ese caso, reformularé la pregunta… ¿Morgan ya sabe que sus genes se han perpetuado?…

Emily hizo un gesto de negación. Clyde Pascua era absolutamente incorregible. Pero así era él, y dudaba que fuera a cambiar a aquellas alturas. Si era sincera consigo misma, la mayor parte de las veces su personalidad resultaba refrescante.

\- Sí...Y aunque está entusiasmado con Masisie, no parece estar muy contento conmigo… Y con razón.- Se sinceró con tristeza- Como siempre, voy destruyendo todo lo que encuentro a mi paso.

Clyde tardó en darle su opinión. Aquello le hizo saber que estaba escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

\- Deberías contarle tu situación….- Le sugirió con precaución.

\- _Mi situación_ no es excusa para haberle ocultado ésto tanto tiempo...- Le refutó Emily- Posiblemente _mi situación_ habría sido muy diferente si hubiera sido sincera con él incluso desde antes de que naciera Maisie… Así que no, Clyde…No voy a utilizar el recurso de la compasión para que me perdone…

La determinación en su voz lo impresionó, y ello a pesar de que su opinión al respecto era totalmente contraria a la de Emily. Por supuesto que Derek debía conocer su situación. ¿De qué otro modo podría ayudarla? Pero como siempre, Emily se esforzaba en mantener sus muros levantados a pesar de sus circunstancias. Ya lo había hecho con él. Los avances que había conseguido con ella, habían sido prácticamente bajo amenaza.

\- De cualquier modo… Estoy mejor...- Concluyó Emily finalmente.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Clyde adivinó hacia dónde iba.

\- ¿Eso implica que has dejado de tomar la medicación? Tu terapeuta fue muy claro al respecto. No puedes dejar el tratamiento de golpe…

La escuchó reprimir un resoplido, y con ello posiblemente su primer impulso de mandarlo al diablo. Pero sabía que no lo haría. No le permitiría creer que estaba teniendo una recaída.

\- Lo tomaré si lo necesito… Lo prometo...- Le aseguró Emily bajando el tono de voz de forma deliberadamente intencionada.

Clyde fingió que aquella promesa era suficiente, aunque no estaba en absoluto convencido.

\- ¿Estás durmiendo?.

Emily rió sin poder contenerse.

\- ¿Compartiendo habitación con Maisie?… ¿Crees que sus horas nocturnas han mejorado por viajar hasta aquí?.

Clyde se tuvo que morder la lengua.

\- Come bien… No podías tener ambas cosas...- Bromeó.- Pero ahora tienes a Morgan… Nadie te reprochará que se la dejes un par de noches para poder descansar…

Y Emily ni siquiera pensó en lo siguiente que dijo. La frase le salió sola, como si necesitara vehementemente a alguien que le diera una opinión desde fuera.

\- Quiere que nos vayamos a vivir con él mientras esté en Estados Unidos…- Emily esperó su respuesta pero tardó en llegar- Deja de sonreír, Clyde… No es divertido...- Adivinó ella sin ningún esfuerzo.

\- Sí que lo es...- Se burló ya sin contener la risa- La perfecta familia feliz… ¿Quien te lo habría dicho hace unos años? No yo, desde luego… Pero aquí estás… A punto de convertirte en aquello que decías que nunca serías… Dentro de poco te veré horneando galletas...

\- ¡Clyde!- Le reprendió ella con incredulidad.

Sin embargo, él simplemente la ignoró.

\- ¿Pero sabes? Siempre supe que ese Liam y tú nunca construiríais nada juntos… Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que jamás fue tu tipo de hombre… De forma inconsciente escogiste al hombre que tu madre habría elegido para ti…

Emily jadeó escandalizada.

\- ¿En serio Clyde? ¿Ahora me vas a perfilar?.

\- Sólo un poco...- Continuó Clyde para su desesperación- Afortunadamente Maisie hizo acto de aparición para detener esa estupidez… Sin embargo… Morgan…

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablarle de las virtudes de Derek, Emily cortó la conversación con "¡Vete a la mierda, Clyde!". Ni siquiera esperó a escucharlo reír como una hiena al otro lado del océano.

Se levantó del sillón, y se asomó a la habitación de la pequeña. Seguía durmiendo profundamente. "¿Por qué no duermes así durante la noche?", se preguntó. Pero por supuesto, Maisie no le respondió. Ese era otro de los grandes misterios de los bebés. Por qué se empecinaban en dormir cuando no debían y viceversa.

Calculó que aun le quedaba alrededor de una hora hasta que Maisie se despertara. Aprovechó para relajarse leyendo un libro. Apenas había avanzado un par de páginas cuando el sonido de le mensajería de su móvil la hizo volver a la realidad. Leyó el mensaje de Clyde: "¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?". Sabía de antemano cuál era el motivo de la pregunta. Sus visitas al terapeuta eran cada vez más ocasionales, pero aún debía verlo al menos una vez al mes. "No lo sé aún", mintió ella, aunque su decisión de quedarse unos meses más estaba prácticamente tomada. "Avísame cuando sepas", respondió Clyde. Emily tecleó un simple O.K., para hacerle saber que no haría ninguna estupidez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A las siete en punto, Morgan estaba en su puerta. Durante todo el día Emily había estado preocupada por si surgía un caso, pero afortunadamente parecía que no había sido así. Derek la había avisado con menos de media hora de antelación, y por supuesto, con una niña pequeña, aquel tiempo era absolutamente insuficiente como para que pudiera estar lista. Así que cuando abrió la puerta, en lugar de salir, lo invitó a entrar.

\- Acabo de terminar con Maisie…Y con eso me refiero a luchar con ella para desvestirla, bañarla, ponerle el pañal y volverla a vestir… Por no hablar de organizar su bolsa… Pañales, biberones, chupetes, cena….- Le aclaró antes de que él pudiera hacerle ningún reproche sobre su tardanza.

Afortunadamente pilló la indirecta rápidamente.

\- Me encargaré de ella mientras te cambias...- Se ofreció él a modo de disculpa.

Emily le señaló hacia la mantita de juegos. De algún modo Maisie llevaba allí desde hacía algo más de cinco minutos, lo que era un hecho extraordinario en su corta vida. Morgan se acercó a la niña y se sentó a su lado, uniéndose al repentino interés que había despertado en ella un pequeño trenecito de color rojo y verde. Después de un último cruce de miradas, Emily desapareció en su dormitorio.

Cuando salió, ya vestida con unos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta azul oscuro, Derek aún seguía absorto jugando con Maisie. Lo contempló durante unos instantes, sin que él se percatara de su presencia. Se le veía tan a gusto con la niña, que le resultaba difícil pensar que apenas hacía un par de días que se había enterado de su existencia. De nuevo volvió a sentir aquella punzada de culpa que no la dejaba en paz. ¿Qué la había llevado a esperar tanto tiempo para hablarle de Maisie? ¿Tal vez en su inconsciente había llegado a temer que no la aceptaría? Ahora viéndolos, aquello sonaba absurdo. Y supo que no, que no era ese miedo el que la había llevado a esperar tanto. Tal vez tenía más relación con el otro miedo, el de que la rechazara a ella. Al fin y al cabo, habían tenido su oportunidad y la habían dejado escapar.

\- ¿Va todo bien?.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con los profundos ojos de Morgan observándola con inquietud.

\- Sí… Deberíamos irnos...- Lo instó colocándose rápidamente de nuevo su máscara. Se acercó hasta ellos, y cogió a Maisie en brazos- ¿Te importa llevar la sillita?...- Le preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. La sillita estaba allí plegada. Luego suspiró- Aunque no creo que vaya a poder dormir ahí… Tal vez sería buena idea comprarle una cunita de viaje para cuando esté en tu casa…

Derek, que acababa de coger la silla, y se disponía a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a Emily, se volvió hacia ella.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que finalmente te quedas hasta que termines la excedencia?

Por supuesto ella se lo había mencionado, pero aquella conversación no había acabado muy bien, y no las tenía todas consigo.

\- Sí… Me quedo...- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Por un momento cruzó por su mente el mensaje que Clyde le había enviado. Lo desechó inmediatamente. No tenía ganas de pensar en él ahora- Y me parece bien si quieres pasar tiempo con ella, quiero decir a solas… Lo entiendo…

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretar aquella última frase. ¿Por qué creía ella que él querría mantenerla al margen de su relación con Maisie?. Una vez más, trató de leer su rostro, pero le fue imposible. Emily seguía siendo capaz de compartimentar mejor que nadie.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso durante la cena…- Le dijo manteniendo la serenidad - ¿Vamos?.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Emily salió del apartamento, seguida de Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Derek abrió la puerta de su casa y acto seguido la invitó a entrar. Cerró detrás de él y luego dejó la sillita en el suelo. La estudió detenidamente preguntándose qué palanca obraría el milagro de que se abriera. Finalmente, después de varios intentos infructuosos miró hacia Emily en busca de ayuda. Ésta se echó a reír, al ver su expresión frustrada.

\- Sí… Supongo que aún tengo mucho que aprender.- Se lamentó Derek con resignación.

Emily dejó los ojos en blancos, y le hizo un gesto para que sostuviera a Maisie. Rápidamente intercambiaron los papeles, y Emily, con un guiño autosuficiente, desplegó la sillita en menos de cinco segundos.

\- Me parece que vas a tener que repetirlo de nuevo…- Se quejó Morgan. No tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido manejar aquel instrumento diabólico con tanta habilidad.

\- Y a mí, me parece que voy a disfrutar viéndote intentarlo por ti mismo...- Rió ella. Por supuesto, omitió contarle lo que a ella misma le había costado aprender a plegarla y desplegarla.

Derek optó por morderse la lengua, y se inclinó sobre la sillita para dejar a Maisie en ella. Dudó un momento antes de colocarle el cinturón, pero finalmente lo consiguió sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Levantó la vista orgulloso.

\- Muy bien, Agente Morgan… Aunque no creo que te condecoren por eso…

\- ¿Sabes?… Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberte invitado a cenar...- Resopló él.

\- Bueno… Es demasiado tarde para eso…Sólo preparar a Maisie para salir, me ha abierto el apetito…

Ahora fue Derek el que rió. Con un gesto de la cabeza, la instó a seguirlo, mientras empujaba la sillita de Maisie hacia el comedor. Emily había estado alguna vez en aquella casa. No era la más grande de las que había comprado, pero sí la más acogedora y la que mejor situada estaba. Perfecta para una familia. ¿Tal vez estaba pensando justamente en eso cuando había decidido quedársela?. La idea le pasó por la mente, pero rápidamente la descartó. Morgan nunca le había insinuado nada semejante. Si se había convertido en padre, no había sido por decisión propia, aunque tenía que admitir que se estaba esforzando en aprender a serlo. Y no podía decir que estuviera descontenta con el resultado.

\- ¿Es su hora para comer?- Preguntó con curiosidad. No tenía muy claro cuál era el protocolo a seguir en una cena para dos, con una niña revoltosa por medio.

\- Dentro de un rato… Pero en realidad salvo que esté enferma no rechaza nunca la comida. Podría adelantársela un poco y tal vez así se duerma antes para poder cenar nosotros tranquilos…

La idea no sonaba mal, así que se organizaron para atender primero las necesidades de la pequeña. Esta vez Morgan insistió en prepararle el biberón mientras Emily lo observaba sentada junto a la mesa de comedor. Aquella noche no había puré. Había aumentando la dosis de cereal y leche, para evitar otra escena similar a la de la casa de Rossi. El biberón definitivamente era una solución más limpia.

De nuevo con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en la cara, Derek le ofreció el biberón a la niña, a la que no pareció importarle mucho que aún quedara casi una hora para su horario habitual de comidas.

\- ¿No ha vuelto a tener fiebre?- Se interesó él, mientras la observaba engullir con entusiasmo.

Hasta ese momento, ambos habían permanecido en silencio embelesados mirándola.

\- No… Lo que no implica que dentro de un par de semanas vuelva a ocurrir… Los niños son así… Ya sabes...- Le explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si… Siento no haber estado ahí para ella…- Frunció el ceño pensativo- Para las dos...- Puntualizó en voz baja.

Emily contuvo el aliento antes de responder.

\- Derek...Yo...- Se disculpó ella en un balbuceo.

Pero él hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No te estoy reprochando nada… Es sólo que lo siento…. Debí haberme asegurado de que estabas bien…

La forma en que hizo aquel comentario, la dejó perpleja. ¿Asegurarse de que estaba bien? ¿Cómo podía saber algo así? Pensó en la respuesta más lógica dada su reciente conversación con Clyde.

\- ¿Clyde ha hablado contigo?- Le cuestionó casi sin pensar.

Pero la mirada desconcertada de Derek, le indicó que no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle preguntado. Acababa de abrir sin querer la caja de Pandora.

\- Me refiero a que debe ser duro cuidar de un niño sola...¿Por qué iba a hablar Clyde conmigo?.

Y luego el silencio delatador de Emily.

\- Por nada… Sólo… Déjalo… No tiene importancia- Se excusó apartando la mirada para dirigirla hacia Maisie.

Se estaba terminando el biberón, y Emily, como siempre, se lo retiró antes de que sólo quedaran burbujas de aire. Le limpió la boca con una servilleta, y le ofreció el chupete, que comenzó a succionar con avidez.

Sin embargo, podía notar los ojos inquietos de Morgan, directamente sobre ella. Cuando alzó los suyos hacia él, suspiró con resignación. Aún estaba esperando una respuesta, y no parecía que tuviera intención de dejar el tema.

\- Está muy protector conmigo desde que nació Maisie… - Se limitó a explicarle de forma ambigua.

Morgan trató de leer más allá de sus palabras. Podía notar perfectamente que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabía el qué.

\- Por lo que recuerdo siempre fue muy protector contigo…

Emily percibió el ligero tono resentido en su voz. Abrió la boca sorprendida. Sabía exactamente cómo interpretar aquel tono.

\- Morgan… No se te ocurra montarme una escena de celos con Clyde… - Le advirtió con gesto cansado- De verdad que no podría soportarlo…

Aquello fue suficiente para que él se sintiera tan estúpido como para pedirle disculpas.

\- Lo siento...No tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte…

Y lo que pretendió ser una disculpa sólo lo empeoró.

\- No, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme… Y especialmente cuando no tienes nada que juzgar- Le recriminó secamente- Jamás ha habido nada entre Clyde y yo… Nos hemos guardado las espaldas durante muchos años… Eso es todo… - Se levantó visiblemente enfadada, y sacó a Maisie de la sillita.

Derek se incorporó a su vez, con la frustración reflejada en el rostro. La observó mientras Emily sujetaba a Maisie contra su hombro, mientras la balanceaba con suavidad. No tenía muy claro si pretendía que expulsara el aire, o que se durmiera.

O tal vez sólo necesitaba buscar una excusa para ignorarlo.

Dio un paso hacia ella.

\- No quise decir...- Resopló al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo salir airoso de aquel jardín- Emily… Simplemente, ¿Podemos dejarlo?- Le rogó finalmente.- Estoy dispuesto a admitir que tengo tendencia a comportarme como un capullo…

Emily alzó una ceja hacia él. Sí, tenía tendencia a comportarse como un capullo. Aquella ocasión en realidad no era la que se llevaba la palma. En lo alto del ranking seguía estando preguntarle por sus sentimientos hacia Liam después de haber hecho el amor con ella.

\- Está bien… Acepto que aceptas que eres un capullo…- Cedió en un juego de palabras. Miró hacia los lados como si tratara de buscar algo en particular. Su atención se volvía a centrar en Maisie- Supongo que no tendrás una barandilla para la cama…

Por supuesto que no la tenía, ¿Cómo iba a tenerla? Normalmente las personas que no tenían bebés durmiendo en sus casas, tampoco tenían barandillas para asegurarse de que no acabaran cayendo de cabeza al suelo mientras dormían.

Sin embargo, la expresión culpable de Morgan le indicó que ocultaba algo al respecto. Frunció el ceño, esperando una aclaración.

\- ¿Realmente te vas a quedar aquí unos meses más?…

Emily lo miró con perplejidad. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Ya se lo había dicho en su apartamento.

\- No voy a cambiar de opinión, Derek...- Le aseguró ella por si aún tenía alguna duda.

\- Bien… Así esto no será tan raro… - Le hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándole a la planta superior- Ven conmigo…

Emily lo siguió escaleras arriba y luego a lo largo del pasillo, hasta detenerse junto a la puerta de uno de los dormitorios. Concretamente al que estaba junto al dormitorio principal.

\- Derek… ¿Qué pasa?...- Volvió a preguntar ella con sus ojos fijos en la puerta.

Con un suave movimiento, Morgan empujó la puerta hacia dentro y encendió la luz de la habitación. Emily se quedó boquiabierta, al descubrir que había amueblado la habitación para Maisie. Había pintado las paredes de color azul cielo, y había instalado una cuna, un armario, una mecedora y un cambiador. Aún le faltaban algunos elementos decorativos, y Emily supo exactamente la razón. Quería que ella participara en su elección.

\- ¿Cuando has hecho esto?- Preguntó absolutamente impresionada. Por su cálculo no había tiempo material para que lo hiciera, salvo una explicación- No has ido a trabajar hoy, ¿no?.

Morgan sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Por un momento había temido que ella no se lo tomara bien, pero en su rostro sólo leyó asombro. Ni rastro de enojo.

\- En realidad, había un caso… Todos están en Arizona… Le pedí unos días libres a Hotch…

Aquella confesión la pilló desprevenida.

\- Oh… - Se limitó a balbucear. Sus ojos volvieron al interior de la habitación. Aún esperó a que él la invitara a pasar para entrar en ella. Recorrió la estancia y pasó sus dedos sobre los bordes de los muebles que, ahora de cerca, podía ver claramente que habían sido restaurados. Se detuvo junto a la cuna. Una pieza antigua en madera labrada cuidadosamente tratada- Esto no lo puedes haber hecho en una mañana…

\- No...- Admitió él- Son cosas que he ido encontrando en las casas que compro. A veces encuentro muebles interesantes, los restauro y me los quedo con la idea de que algún día pueda utilizarlos… Tengo más cosas en el sótano…Puedes echar un vistazo por si quieres añadir algo más…

\- ¿Una cuna?- Le cuestionó ella alzando las cejas.

Morgan la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Una cuna...- Volvió a repetir Emily- ¿Cuándo decidiste quedarte con la cuna por si podías utilizarla algún día?…

Se quedaron con sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Morgan había tardado un poco en darse cuenta de la intencionalidad de su pregunta. Tal vez habría sido más fácil preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber: Cuándo se había planteado la posibilidad real de formar una familia. Pero con Emily nunca sería tan sencillo..

\- Hace un tiempo..- Admitió él de forma tan ambigua como la propia pregunta.

Un pequeño silencio, mientras Emily se debatía en si debía seguir indagando al respecto. No estaba muy segura de si sabría afrontar la respuesta. Mientras seguía meditando, dejó a Maisie en la cuna. La observó durante un instante y sonrió al comprobar que parecía a gusto.

\- ¿Podrías ser más específico?.- Lo cuestionó con fingida indiferencia mientras arropaba a la pequeña.

Derek sonrió para sí mismo. En cierto modo le producía satisfacción su curiosidad. ¿Tal vez su interés era más que eso?.

\- Emily...- La llamó suavemente. Esperó a que ella se volviera hacia él para responder. Notó cómo contenía la respiración al sentir su cercanía, y aprovechó para cerrar un poco más la distancia entre ellos para dejarla prácticamente atrapada contra la cuna - ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?.

De alguna manera, Emily consiguió escabullirse, fingiendo que aún tenía que arropar a Maisie a pesar de que apenas asomaba la cabeza entre las sábanas. Dio la vuelta a la cuna, y se situó al otro lado. De nuevo se centró en colocar las sábanas perfectamente amoldadas al cuerpo de la pequeña.

\- Sólo me preguntaba si tenía relación con lo de Londres… Eso es todo...- Confesó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

El hecho de que él no contestara de inmediato, la puso aún más nerviosa.

\- No… Ya me lo había planteado bastante antes...

Emily se detuvo un momento, y acto seguido, continuó alisando las sábanas y colocando los protectores de cuna. Maisie tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Era posible que justo hubiera elegido ese día para no sacarla del apuro en el que se había metido sin ayuda de nadie?. Aquella respuesta era aún peor. Deseó que la tierra la tragara. Había estado muy equivocada al creer que Derek no era un hombre de familia. Lo que ocurría es que no se había planteado una relación de ese tipo con ella. Finalmente, le estaba confirmando que Londres no había supuesto ningún cambio en su planes de futuro.

Aún estaba tratando de lidiar con mantener su cara de póquer para que él no notara su decepción, cuando sintió la mano de Morgan sobre la de ella. Al final, a Emily no le quedó otro remedio que enfrentar su mirada, y lo que vio en sus ojos la dejó aún más perpleja. Parecía tan abatido como ella.

\- La encontré cuando creí que habías muerto…Y la restauré cuando volviste...

Su confesión sincera, la sorprendió y la conmovió al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora?..A la mente le vino aquella frase de "cuidado con lo que deseas...". Definitivamente acababa de recibir dos tazas a rebozar, y no sabía si podría digerirlas por completo.

\- Yo… Derek… No sé qué decir...- Titubeó totalmente abrumada.

Pero Morgan simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Miró hacia la niña, sólo para comprobar que se había quedado dormida.

\- No es necesario que digas nada…- La tranquilizó con voz serena- ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?.

Vio que Emily dudaba un momento.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?.

\- Si llora no la oiré...- Suspiró ella.

\- Oh… Eso… Espera….

Morgan se dirigió hacia el armario y volvió con una pequeña bolsa de la que extrajo un intercomunicador. Colocó uno en la cuna y le ofreció el otro a Emily.

\- Has pensado en todo… ¿No?- Bromeó ella. Desde luego, lo estaba haciendo bien. _Demasiado bien._ Y eso asustaba un poco.

\- Aprendo rápido...- Replicó él guiñándole un ojo. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente- Venga, vamos… Aprovechemos mientras duerme… Sospecho que no durará mucho…

Emily lo siguió sin protestar.

\- Te aseguro que es una certeza, no una sospecha…- Se lamentó ella justo antes de salir del dormitorio. Aún estaba sorprendida de que se hubiera dormido con tanta facilidad.

Aún de mano, bajaron por las escaleras hasta regresar al comedor. Cuando él apartó la silla para que se sentara, en un extraño gesto de caballerosidad, Emily se percató por fin de tres cosas:

La primera, que realmente estaban a solas, o al menos, todo lo a solas que podían estar dadas las circunstancias.

La segunda, que aquello de repente, se parecía demasiado a una cita.

La tercera, que no tenía ni idea de cómo acabaría la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola!. He decidido terminar esta historia aquí. En un principio había pensado en alargarla un poco más, para profundizar en los problemas de Emily, pero por ahora la dejo aquí con un capítulo que sirva de cierre. Si algún día decido continuarla será en una segunda parte, pero por ahora quería darle un final para los que la habéis estado siguiendo (No me gusta dejar ninguna historia sin terminar). En cualquier caso, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

**Capítulo 10**

\- Está bien… Sólo está dormida…

Derek llevaba tiempo estudiando a Emily. Habían cenado con tranquilidad, sin traer a colación ningún tema que pudiera desembocar en una discusión. Emily había dejado el intercomunicador junto a ella, y cada cierto tiempo, lo observaba como si no acabara de creer que estaba directamente conectado a la habitación de Maisie.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que la había leído como un libro abierto.

\- Lo siento… Suelo ser bastante paranoica en todo lo que concierne a Maisie. No suelo dejarla a solas salvo que sea necesario. Y siempre con una niñera de confianza. Casi agradezco que se suspendiera nuestra reunión la primera vez. Estoy segura de que habría llamado decenas de veces a casa para asegurarme de que la persona enviada por el servicio de niñeras estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

A medida que iba explicándole sus manías, se sentía cada vez más estúpida. Esperó a que Morgan dijera algo que le indicara claramente que pensaba que había perdido el juicio, pero simplemente la observó con diversión.

\- En Londres también dormía en tu habitación, ¿Cierto?.- Se atrevió a afirmar. El apartamento de Emily en Londres tenía dos habitaciones. Perfectamente una de ellas habría funcionado como habitación para el bebé.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior en señal de admisión, y Morgan se echó a reír.

\- Imagino que no te habrá hecho mucha ilusión que le haya habilitado una habitación para ella sola…

\- No habrá problemas mientras añadas una cama junto a su cuna...- Replicó Emily siguiendo su broma. Sólo al ver cómo Morgan abría los ojos, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras- No quise decir…Sólo fue...- Finalmente, resopló- Dios… Debería pensar antes de hablar….

Morgan suavizó su expresión. Extendió su mano por encima de la mesa, con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Emily alcanzó la suya, y la dejó reposar sobre la de él. Su tacto se sentía cálido y reconfortante.

\- No quiero que te sientas presionada para mudarte aquí…- Le aseguró en voz baja- Te he ofrecido _vivir aquí_, no _vivir_ _conmigo_.

Ahora fue Emily quien le brindó su propio alzamiento de cejas.

\- ¿Dónde está la diferencia?...

Derek se encogió de hombros, y acarició suavemente su mano antes de contestar.

\- Básicamente en el lugar donde dormirías tú...- Contestó él esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Emily jadeó, totalmente atónita, y retiró la mano bruscamente.

\- ¡Morgan!..- Le advirtió escandalizada.

Éste se echó a reír ante su reacción excesivamente afectada.

\- Tú preguntaste, princesa…

El uso de aquel mote, _de su mote, _la hizo revivir cosas que hubiera preferido dejar atrás. En lugar de replicarle, Emily se cruzó de brazos sin poder creer que se estuviera comportando como si las últimos días no hubieran sido un auténtico desastre entre ellos. Rememorar aquellos momentos tensos, la hizo volver a su realidad. Aquella en la que tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de una decisión que tal vez, jamás debieron tomar. Sin embargo, si era sincera consigo misma, no encontraba ni una sola razón para arrepentirse. Tal vez sí de su comportamiento posterior, pero no de aquel momento que habían compartido en Londres.

\- Quédate al menos esta noche. Maisie está dormida. Tú puedes hacerlo en la habitación de invitados. Yo me quedaré con el intercomunicador, y así podrás descansar. Creo que una noche de sueño no te vendrá mal.

Más allá de que le pareciera mejor o peor idea, Emily percibió la sinceridad en su petición. No había ninguna doble intención en ella. Juraría que incluso parecía preocupado.

\- No tengo ropa aquí…

\- El armario de la habitación de invitados está repleto de ropa de mis hermanas…- Se detuvo a estudiarla un momento, tratando de averiguar si su comentario había sido sólo una excusa- No tienes que quedarte si no quieres… Te prometo que no voy a molestarme. Sólo me gustaría volver a despertarme en la misma casa que Maisie…

A Emily le enterneció su forma de referirse a la niña. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero desde luego, estaba dando resultado.

\- Está bien...- Aceptó en voz baja.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Morgan la invitó a salir a la terraza. La noche era un poco fría para la época del año en que se encontraban. Emily cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho dándose calor. Morgan la dejó a solas un momento, y luego volvió con una manta, con una botella de vino y dos copas. Sentados en un banco de madera tallada, le ofreció la manta y después de servir el vino, dejó la botella sobre una pequeña mesa y brindaron por Maisie.

Durante los primeros minutos, se quedaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, simplemente observando las estrellas.

\- Gracias por quedarte…

Emily se volvió hacia él. Podía sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. Tan cerca, que podía notar su calor. Era una sensación que había echado mucho de menos en todos aquellos meses.

\- No te merecías que me negara… Te has comportado de un modo increíble con Maisie… Nunca pensé…

Se detuvo en la última frase al ver cómo Morgan fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Nunca pensaste que sería un buen padre para ella?.- La cuestionó. Ni siquiera parecía ofendido, tan sólo dolido.

Ella jadeó, sintiéndose un poco más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

\- No… Nunca pensé que podríamos dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias... Esta noche está siendo tal y como debía ser. Gracias por eso….

Y de nuevo permanecieron en silencio, arropados por la complicidad de la noche.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si Clyde había hablado conmigo?.

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Creía que tenía ese terreno cubierto, pero Morgan era mejor perfilador de lo que recordaba.

\- Ya te lo dije… Está muy protector conmigo desde que nació Maisie- Repitió su mentira con naturalidad. Al fin y al cabo, no era una mentira completa.

Vio la desconfianza en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?- Insistió nuevamente. Por primera vez Derek se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas de que le ocultaba algo, tenían una base- Es evidente que te desenvuelves bien con Maisie… ¿Por qué estaría tan preocupado que tendría que hablar conmigo?.

Emily abrió la boca, como si esperara que por arte de magia, saliera la excusa perfecta. Pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Dejó sobre la mesa su copa de vino y se frotó las manos entre sí, sabiendo de antemano que aquel gesto la delataría más que cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir.

Morgan, dejó su propia copa, también sobre la mesa, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Emily… - Pronunció su nombre con suavidad, temiendo que saliera corriendo si se sentía arrinconada- Sé que aún tenemos cosas pendientes entre nosotros… Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?.

Levantó su rostro con delicadeza cuando ella, en lugar de responder, se quedó cabizbaja. Su corazón se rompió al darse cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener sus emociones. La interrogó con la mirada, cada vez más inquieto.

Emily tuvo que tomar la decisión en ese momento. No se sentía capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos aún, pero no era justo para él mantenerlo a oscuras.

\- Me reincorporé a trabajar cuando Maisie cumplió cuatro meses- Le confesó. Leyó la confusión en el rostro de Derek. Había asumido que no había regresado al trabajo después de nacer Maisie.- Creí que estaba preparada, que me haría bien distraerme… No sé….- Se quedó pensativa como si estuviera valorando su decisión de entonces- Supongo que creí que podría con todo…

\- Y no pudiste...- Morgan terminó la frase por ella, sin acabar de entender por qué Emily se exigía tanto. Imaginó lo duro que debía haber sido para ella, cuidar de Maisie sola y compaginar eso con su trabajo. Conociéndola debía ser muy frustrante para ella no haber sido capaz de hacer algo que diariamente hacían millones de mujeres en su situación.- No debes culparte por eso… Hiciste bien en tomarte un descanso…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

\- No me tomé un descanso, Derek… Clyde me obligó a tomarlo… Después de que le disparara a nuestro sudes sin motivo alguno…

Morgan se quedó congelado durante un instante. "¿Sin motivo alguno?". Esa frase dicha por un agente del FBI implicaba que _realmente no debía haber motivo alguno._ Emily jamás diría algo así a la ligera.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.

Intentó que el tono de su voz siguiera siendo pausado, pero el latido de su corazón se aceleró ligeramente.

\- Ahorrándote los detalles… Nuestro sudes secuestraba a sus víctimas, y mientras las retenía, asesinaba a sus familias… El muy cabrón les llevaba un trofeo… Y con eso me refiero a una parte de sus cuerpos… como "obsequio"… - Le explicó brevemente. Morgan había visto lo suficiente como para no tener que ahondar en el tema- Le tendimos una emboscada… Pero salió mal. Yo debí creerme superwoman o algo así...- Añadió con ironía- No esperé al equipo de apoyo y acabó secuestrándome. Dos días… Que se me hicieron eternos… Hurgó en mi cartera, encontró mi dirección y una foto de Maisie… Y entonces…

Se interrumpió a sí misma, con un nudo en la garganta..

\- Te asustaste…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Asustarme?- Repitió con un jadeo- Estaba aterrorizada. Jamás en mi vida he pasado tanto miedo. Realmente creí que iría a por ella, Derek… Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Clyde habría tomado medidas para protegerla.

Morgan estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Todo lo que le estaba contando, sonaba a defensa propia.

\- Te tenía secuestrada… Y le mataste… No hiciste nada malo.

\- El equipo llegó. Clyde el primero… Forcejearon, hasta que finalmente Clyde lo detuvo, y lo inmovilizó después de desarmarlo….- Hizo una pausa al llegar a la parte del relato más difícil- Y en ese momento me miró y me juró que encontraría la forma de llegar hasta Maisie….Por sí mismo o a través de alguien- Exhaló un suspiro y de nuevo se quedó en silencio un momento.- Si yo hubiera estado bien… Habría sabido que sólo hablaba su ego… Hemos conocido a decenas de sudes que nos amenazaban de ese modo… Pero no sé que me pasó… Lo único que puedo decir es que no era yo misma…

\- Le disparaste.- Concluyó Derek. Su voz seguía siendo serena. No podía aprobar lo que Emily había hecho, pero podía justificarse por la tensión acumulada durante el tiempo que la había retenido.- Estabas aún en shock.. Es una situación clásica de estrés... Ya lo hemos visto antes...Y en tu caso debes añadir el trauma de lo que Doyle te hizo.

_Ian Doyle. Su nombre aún la hacía temblar. Tuvo que apartarlo de su cabeza. _

\- Pero yo soy una Agente del FBI, y él estaba totalmente indefenso, y le maté..- Sentenció ella con tristeza.

\- Clyde te cubrió.- Fue su siguiente deducción.

En ocasiones como aquella, Emily agradecía profundamente tener amigos perfiladores que le ahorraran gran parte de las explicaciones.

\- En su informe consta que el arma cayó al suelo durante el forcejeo, que el sudes intentó arrebatarle su arma y que yo disparé para defenderlo…. No es que todos le creyeran, pero Clyde tiene demasiadas influencias como para que nadie juzgue sus informes.

\- Lo imagino...- Por primera vez, Derek agradeció que Emily tuviera a alguien como Clyde en su vida. Aunque nunca le hubiera gustado lo más mínimo, eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Se sintió un poco culpable por no haber estado a su lado en esos momentos. Ahora podía entender por qué le costaba tanto separarse de la niña.- Supongo que tiene miedo de que te vuelva ocurrir… Pero fue algo puntual.. Emily, no tiene por qué volver a pasar.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación, y se levantó del banco. Dio unos pasos por la terraza y se quedó apoyada en la barandilla, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

\- No lo sé, Derek… Las cosas han cambiado mucho para mí desde que Maisie nació

Morgan se incorporó, y se quedó de pie junto a ella.

\- Debiste llamarme… - Ni siquiera era un reproche, sólo la verdad- Me habría quedado contigo.

Ella se volvió hacia él, con la amargura reflejada en su rostro.

\- ¿Y dejar tu vida aquí?. Jamás te habría pedido eso, Morgan…

Aunque su tono se había elevado ligeramente, Morgan ignoró su vehemencia.

\- Y por eso tampoco quieres que te pida que te quedes.

De nuevo, Emily posó sus ojos en la noche.

\- Ni siquiera sé si quiero volver...- Murmuró para sí misma.- Ahora mismo me siento como si estuviera atascada en arenas movedizas. Cuanto más me esfuerzo por salir, más me hundo…

\- Entonces toma mi mano…

Cuando Emily fijó sus ojos en él, vio su mano extendida hacia ella. Ni siquiera comprendía qué era lo que le estaba ofreciendo exactamente. Tuvo que reprimir su primer impulso de corresponder a su gesto.

\- No puedo hacerlo… - Susurró- Lo siento…

La decepción en sus ojos, al tiempo que retiraba su mano, añadió un punto en su escala de culpa.

\- ¿Eso es un no definitivo?- Le preguntó. Su voz aterciopelada la hizo estremecer. ¿Un no definitivo? Dudaba que nada en la vida lo fuera.

Tragó en seco antes contestar.

\- Ni siquiera sé qué implica el sí…

Lentamente, Morgan tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la besó con delicadeza, apenas rozando sus labios. Sintió la mano de Emily sobre la suya, primero intensificando su agarre, y finalmente apartándolo.

\- No es la primera vez que nos besamos...- Le recordó con gesto triste- ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

\- Lo es...- Le aseguró él. Trataba por todos los medios de poder llegar hasta ella pero le resultaba imposible.

\- ¿Lo es?. ¿Por Maisie?. Si ella no estuviera tu decisión sería muy diferente… Tu decisión en realidad, fue diferente...- Y ahora sí que sonaron a reproche sus palabras. Morgan resopló ahogándose en su propia frustración.

\- ¿Y qué si lo es por Maisie?- Le replicó él con vehemencia- Emily… Tal y como yo lo veo Maisie vino a rectificar nuestros errores…Nunca debí animarte a volver con Liam… Nunca debía renunciar a ti por miedo a no poder darte lo que necesitabas… Ahora lo veo claramente.

Emily abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿En serio no había hablado con Clyde? Prácticamente le había dicho lo mismo. Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza apartándose un par de pasos de él.

\- Ni siquiera eres consciente de las consecuencias de lo que me pides… Morgan… No soy la misma persona que conocías…

Derek la estudió con atención. Sabía que había algo más en aquella historia, que ella aún se reservaba para sí misma.

\- Emily, ¿De qué me estás hablando?…No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga salir corriendo. No sé qué más puedo decirte para que confíes en mí.

Ella tomó aire, buscando las fuerzas donde no las tenía.

\- Depresión postparto combinada con un trastorno de ansiedad generalizado derivado de mi secuestro… Ni siquiera sabía lo que me ocurría hasta que Clyde me obligó a ir a terapia… He estado en tratamiento desde entonces…Tengo un completo cocktel de medicamentos en el botiquín de mi apartamento… Estoy mejor… Pero aún estoy bastante lejos de estar bien… Todos mis esfuerzos se centran en darle a Maisie lo mejor de mí… Pero lo que queda después… Te aseguro que no es bonito de ver… El otro día, cuando te quedaste en mi apartamento, fue la primera noche que dormí en meses… Lo normal es que me despierte con pesadillas en el mejor de los casos, o que me entre un ataque de pánico en el peor… Así´que el hecho de que Maisie duerma tan mal, en realidad me sirve de excusa para no hacerlo yo… - Hizo una pausa, manteniendo su mirada en él- Como te dije… No soy la misma persona que conocías… Y he sido tan egoísta contigo, que no me atreví a venir hasta aquí hasta que comprendí que Maisie se merecía a alguien mejor en su vida… Tú…

\- Emily...- Susurró Morgan sin saber qué decir. Demasiada información. Demasiados datos. Demasiada tristeza en su voz y en sus ojos como para soportarlo.

\- Déjame terminar...- Lo interrumpió ella con determinación- Vine aquí convencida de que serías bueno para ella. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo por haberte privado de Maisie durante tanto tiempo… Pero como te dije desde un principio… Esto no ha sido nada fácil para mí… Vivir conmigo misma no está siendo nada fácil para mí… Venía con todos mis miedos, aterrada con la idea de que no me quisieras en tu vida… Pero nunca dudé de ti como padre… Me conformaba con eso en realidad…

Morgan notó cómo su expresión cambiaba en ese momento, pudo leer la esperanza en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y ahora?…

Emily luchó consigo misma para reunir el valor que necesitaba. Tal vez no lo había previsto, pero tal vez sólo por eso, sentía la absoluta necesidad de ser sincera con él, aún a riesgo de que Morgan la rechazara. Y no sólo se trataba de ser sincera con él, sino también consigo misma. No podía seguir en una actitud de negación, sólo por miedo a las consecuencias de aceptar la verdad. _Su verdad._

\- Ahora te tengo delante de mí… Y lo que debería ser la decisión más fácil del mundo… La más natural, la que cada parte de mí me grita… Resulta que se ha convertido en un nudo en mi corazón… Te quiero, Derek… Siempre te quise aunque me negara a reconocerlo…Creo que me aferré tanto a Liam porque creía que no podría tenerte a ti… Clyde tuvo razón todo el tiempo…. Me conoce mejor que yo misma….Sin embargo, no sé si es suficiente… No sé si es suficiente para ti…No puedo darte garantías…

Terminó su discurso con la voz rota por la emoción. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada. Derek la tomó de las manos con delicadeza.

\- Nunca te las pedí… - Su voz calmada y profunda, la hizo estremecer- El amor jamás las tiene, Emily… Se basa en la confianza mutua… Nada más… Esa es la pregunta real que debes hacerte…Si eres capaz de confiar en mí cuando te digo que yo también te quiero… Y que fui un estúpido por no habértelo dicho incluso antes de que te fueras a Londres…

Emily buscó la mínima señal de incertidumbre en sus ojos, pero no la encontró. Al contrario, se vio envuelta por su mirada cálida y sincera. Se preguntó si realmente habría una oportunidad para ellos. Se inclinó hacia él y le devolvió el beso que él le había dado minutos antes. Sólo que esta vez profundizó en su boca, mientras dejaba que Morgan acariciara su cintura y la estrechara contra su cuerpo.

\- Confío...- Dijo simplemente cuando se separaron. Luego se detuvo un momento – Pero necesito tiempo…- Vio la ligera decepción en sus ojos y se apresuró a rectificar- Quiero decir que por el momento tendrás que conformarte con que duerma en la habitación de invitados…

Morgan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo hacer mi propia petición?.- La vio fruncir el ceño con curiosidad- Una cita… Me gustaría llevarte a cenar, luego tal vez a pasear… Y luego te acompañaría a casa… Es decir, a tu habitación….- Continuó entornando los ojos en un gesto afectado.

Emily fingió meditarlo de forma exagerada.

\- Tal vez, después de varias citas… Sea yo quien te acompañe a la tuya… Pero tendrás que esperar un poco… ¿Podrás hacerlo?.

En lugar de contestar, Derek volvió a cerrar la brecha entre ellos. Emily no necesitó nada más saber su respuesta.

FIN


End file.
